El amor no se elige
by LovePearls
Summary: Una fuerte discusión provoca que Jaime abandone a Cersei para ir a luchar contra los Caminantes Blancos (Final T7). Sin embargo, la decepción y el rencor que se guardarán ambos no podrán acabar con sus sentimientos. ¿Volverán a reencontrarse?
1. La partida

Cersei lo observó mientras se alejaba. La rabia y la impotencia reinaron en su rostro hasta que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Sus facciones se suavizaron entonces. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer su corazón estaba destrozado. Su desesperado intento para mantener a su hermano a su lado no había funcionado. ¿Cómo había podido Jaime pensar que ella sería capaz de matarlo? No lo era.

Cersei perdió la figura de su hermano, tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Hubiera querido llamarlo, gritar su nombre, correr tras él… pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

La mayor de los Lannister se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar poner su mano derecho encima de sus labios para ocultar su mueca de dolor. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y empezó a sollozar. Acababa de perder a la única persona del mundo a la que había amado de verdad.

Tras aquel pensamiento, una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo. Como si una pequeña serpiente se hubiera colado por sus venas. Esa corriente pronto llegó hasta sus ojos, de los que empezaron a brotar pequeños ríos de lágrimas.

La Montaña seguía ahí. Sin moverse. Ni siquiera había guardado su espada.

Cersei levantó la cabeza. Sus lágrimas se inclinaron hacia los lados de su rostro rodándole por las sienes hasta perderse en la raíz de su cabello. Tenía que subir a uno de los torreones para ver partir a Jaime.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los torreones más cercanos a la salida del castillo real. Recorrió a toda prisa los pasillos que la separaban de la escalinata que daba al mismo. Se apresuraba cada vez más para no perderse la marcha de su hermano hasta que empezó a correr.

La Montaña la seguía en silencio.

Cuando llegó, se apoyó en el pequeño muro que la separaba de la gran caída que tenía enfrente de ella. Trató de contener su respiración agitada y levantó la mirada. Entonces lo vio.

 **xxx**

Jaime se sentía profundamente decepcionado. Cersei había intentado manipularlo y lo había amenazado una vez más. Esta vez había coqueteado con la idea de poner fin a su vida. Pero no lo había hecho. Jaime no la hubiera creído capaz de hacerlo hasta ese preciso instante.

Mientras se alejaba de Cersei únicamente una imagen le rondaba la cabeza: la gélida mirada de su hermana cuando él le había preguntado si lo iba a matar. El rostro impasible de Cersei lo había enmudecido de tal manera que solo había encontrado tres palabras con las que expresar su decepción: No te creo.

No era a su hermana a la que acababa de ver sino al ser despiadado y enormemente egoísta en el cual se había convertido. "Siempre supe que eras el más estúpido de los Lannister" le había dicho Cersei. "El más estúpido por amarte", pensó Jaime. Su hermana siempre lo había tratado mal, siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte y, en muchas ocasiones, había sido injusta con él, pero sus palabras nunca le habían causado tanto daño.

"Siempre supe que eras el más estúpido de los Lannister". ¿Realmente ella pensaba eso de él? Entonces ¿por qué había estado tanto tiempo a su lado? ¿Acaso le había utilizado? Las miles de preguntas que rondaban por la mente de Jaime provocaron que se apresurara por dejar esas paredes. Por dejar atrás un castillo que ahora percibía como el de un enemigo.

Salió montado sobre su caballo a paso ligero, pero se detuvo para ponerse los guantes. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a nevar. El invierno había llegado a Desembarco del Rey.

Jaime giró la cabeza para observar por última vez el castillo que había significado su vida durante los últimos veinte años. Al alzar su mirada vio a Cersei en el torreón. Estaba apoyada en el muro del castillo mirando hacia el suelo. Jaime era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

"Tengo que marcharme, no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí", pensó. Justo en el momento que creía que había reunido las fuerzas necesarias para apartar la mirada definitivamente, Cersei alzó la suya.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

 **xxx**

Jaime estaba inmóvil sobre su caballo, mirándola. Estaba a una distancia suficiente para apreciar la posición de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no podía apreciar el gesto de su rostro. Cersei no podía adivinar qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento Jaime.

Fue él quien apartó primero la mirada girando la cabeza en dirección contraria al castillo. Su caballo empezó a trotar alejándose cada vez más en dirección a la salida de la Fortaleza Roja.

Cersei notaba una opresión en el pecho que pocas veces antes había sentido. Respiraba con dificultad. "No. No. No.", pensó con desesperación. ¿Iba a ser aquella la última vez que vería a su hermano?

La reina se tragó su orgullo e inspirando por la nariz separó sus labios y se humedeció la boca, que había permanecido completamente seca desde que Jaime se había separado de ella. Un copo de nieve se posó en su labio inferior justo antes de pronunciar la palabra que había estado resonando en su mente.

\- Jaime.

Había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano casi susurrando, temerosa y con la mirada baja. No era eso lo que pretendía. Lo que quería era llamar su atención. Miró decididamente a la figura lejana de su hermano y gritó, agarrándose con fuerza al muro e inclinándose hacia fuera:

\- JAIME.

\- ¡JAIME!

\- ¡JAIME!

Su hermano no vaciló. Ni siquiera ralentizó su marcha. Simplemente siguió cabalgando hasta que Cersei ya no pudo verlo. Volvió a bajar la mirada y susurró:

\- Te amo…

La reina giró su cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro cerrando los ojos de impotencia. Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Cersei se esforzó en detener el llanto. Jaime tenía que haberla oído gritando su nombre, había gritado lo suficiente para vencer la distancia que había entre los dos.

"Si Jaime hubiera escuchado más a padre, sabría que estoy haciendo lo correcto", pensó Cersei. Pero no, su hermano siempre había estado más pendiente de luchar y convertirse en un caballero que venciera a todos los demás que de aprender a ser un buen gobernante, un buen estratega, como su padre.

Los copos de nieve empezaron a invadir el cabello y la Corona de Cersei sin que apenas lo notara. Sus manos estaban heladas.

La Montaña seguía ahí. Detrás de ella.

Cersei no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo, habría sido el único que hubiera podido conocer a su verdadero padre. Sin farsas ni mentiras constantes. Hubieran podido ser una familia de verdad. Sin embargo, tenía claro que después de ese día nunca iba a reconocer que su hijo era de Jaime. Él no se lo merecía.

Cersei apretó sus puños llena de rabia, notando el dolor que le provocaba la frialdad de sus manos. Su hermano era un maldito traidor. La había dejado sola cuando más lo necesitaba, embarazada y con múltiples enemigos en Poniente. Nunca se lo podría perdonar. Se juró a sí misma que, pasara lo que pasara, jamás se lo perdonaría.


	2. La posada

Jaime cabalgaba a toda velocidad. No podía detenerse. No podía hacerlo. Sus sentimientos de nuevo eran confusos. Había dejado sola a su hermana en Desembarco del Rey. Sin su padre, ni sus hijos, ni siquiera Tyrion a su lado. ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta?

Los días siguientes fueron duros. Cuanto más avanzaba hacia el Norte más dificultad tenía para soportar el frío. Nevaba constantemente y sus ropajes no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para aquel invierno crudo en el que se adentraba.

Tras más de dos lunas cabalgando empezó a sentir que el frío no era lo único que le impedía dormir por las noches sino también la soledad. Apenas se había encontrado gente durante su camino hacia el Norte. De hecho, cuanto más avanzaba más desiertos estaban los caminos y las posadas.

Hasta que una noche, mientras estaba bebiendo una jarra de cerveza en una de esas posadas casi desiertas, sintió una mano fría en su hombro. Guiado por un acto reflejo, Jaime sacó su espada y agarró al individuo que tenía detrás poniéndole el arma en el cuello y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Bronn?

\- Veo que estáis en forma.

Los dos se echaron a reír durante un buen rato. Jaime invitó a Bronn a sentarse con él.

\- ¿Dónde está el ejército de los Lannister? – preguntó Bronn sorprendido – Vos no deberíais estar en una posada como esta.

Jaime dio un trago a su cerveza.

\- Todo ha cambiado Bronn. Ni el ejército de los Lannister ni la Guardia Real van a participar en la guerra del Norte – sentenció Jaime.

\- Dejádme adivinar… Vuestra hermana ha tenido algo que ver en esto.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

Jaime no pudo evitar controlar su rabia y golpeó la jarra de cerveza contra la mesa, sobresaltando a Bronn, quien alargó su mano para tocarle el brazo y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

\- Calmaos. Cóntadme como han ido las cosas – Bronn se esforzó por ser comprensivo con su amigo y no empezar a bromear sobre el asunto.

\- Cersei ha faltado a su palabra y no se va a unir a la lucha contra esos seres monstruosos del Norte – Jaime bajó la cabeza – Solamente piensa en ella.

Bronn soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y de qué os sorprendéis mi señor Jaime Lannister? Vuestra hermana es la más gran representante de las intrigas políticas y las traiciones más bajas – comentó Bronn moviendo las manos en un intento para representar un monstruo.

La camarera se acercó para dejar un par de platos encima de la mesa y una jarra de cerveza para Bronn. Era una joven delgada, de piel morena y ojos negros como la noche. Tenía una melena larga de cabello rizado. Bronn la miró con detenimiento mientras se marchaba. Aunque muchos hombres hubieran dicho que era una mujer sorprendentemente bonita para trabajar en una posada como esa, Jaime no le prestó la más mínima atención.

\- No lo sé. Por un momento pensé que los Lannister íbamos a poder ser recordados por hacer algo que valiera la pena para todos los habitantes de Poniente. Que podríamos luchar por una causa justa y que, después de ver a ese energúmeno, Cersei había entendido el peligro real que tenemos enfrente – la voz de Jaime sonaba cansada.

Bronn se acercó más a él tratando de hacerle una confidencia.

\- Los dos sabemos cómo es tu hermana, Jaime. Ella es…

\- Una maldita chiflada. ¡Eso es lo que es! Una maldita chiflada… Cree que puede ganar la guerra contra los dothrakis y los tres malditos dragones de la chica Targaryen.

Jaime respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Bronn tomó la palabra intentando acabar la frase que Jaime había interrumpido.

\- Lo has dicho muy bien pero creo que la palabra que mejor la definiría es… Una puta loca de remate.

Jaime lo miró fijamente a los ojos y dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa. Se acercó a Bronn y lo apunto con el dedo índice.

\- Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermana. ¿Entendido?

\- Pero si has empezado tú – se defendió Bronn.

\- Tú no tienes ningún derecho a insultarla.

Bronn intentó calmar las cosas. No quedaba nadie en la posada. Las dos camareras que estaban en la barra los observaron inquietas.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que hayas tomado una decisión en tu vida pensando en lo que es justo y no en ella. Es un gran paso para ti. Yo, en cambio, sólo espero poder ganar algo de dinero después de esta batalla – comentó Bronn mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

\- Eso si sobrevivimos… - Jaime miró con cara de preocupación a Bronn.

\- Brindemos para sobrevivir.

\- Brindemos.

Jaime y Bronn levantaron sus jarras de cerveza y las chocaron con ímpetu, provocando que el líquido espumoso que había en su interior se derramara por la mesa. Ambos bebieron.

\- Cabalgaremos juntos hacia el Norte, supongo – preguntó Jaime.

\- Por supuesto. La soledad ya me estaba matando.

\- A mí también. Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

\- Bueno amigo… Si me perdonas, me voy a retirar ya hacia mi habitación – Bronn hizo un ademán para levantarse – Nos vemos mañana.

\- No te has acabado ni el plato – dijo Jaime.

\- Todo tuyo Jaime… Creo que esta noche tengo algo mucho mejor que comerme.

Bronn desvió su mirada hacia la joven que les había servido los platos. Ella los estaba mirando con coquetería. Antes de que Bronn pudiera acercarse a hablar con ella, la muchacha se presentó delante de ellos.

\- Buenas noches caballeros. ¿Cómo estaba la comida?

\- Buenísima – contestó Bronn al segundo.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que la camarera parecía estar mucho más interesada en Jaime que en él. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. Fastidiado, volvió a sentarse.

\- Mi nombre es Meera – dijo la muchacha alargando la mano hacia Jaime.

\- Encantado Meera – contestó Jaime casi sin mirarla.

La muchacha se acercó más a él.

\- Me preguntaba si querrías un poco de compañía esta noche en tu habitación…

Jaime la miró, incrédulo. Esa muchacha no parecía una prostituta. Era muy joven para ir ofreciéndose a los hombres de esa manera. No obstante, como de costumbre, él no estaba interesado en ella.

\- No gracias. Estoy bien.

Jaime miró la cara de Bronn, claramente fastidiado.

\- Pero ¿sabes quién sí que estaría encantado de tenerte en su habitación? – dijo Jaime – Mi gran amigo Bronn. Es el mejor de los jinetes y un gran caballero. Ha matado más de mil hombres en el campo de batalla.

Meera se giró hacia Bronn, incrédula, mientras él se levantaba.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí - mintió Bronn - Y mis mejores habilidades no son las del campo de batalla…

La chica sonrió con una timidez fingida y lo cogió de la mano, llevándoselo escaleras arriba. Bronn apenas tuvo tiempo de decir adiós con la mano a Jaime y darle las gracias con su gesto por la mentira que acababa de soltar.

El Lannister se quedó un rato más bebiendo su jarra de cerveza a solas.

La última camarera que quedaba en la barra se le acercó.

\- Vamos a cerrar el comedor.

\- Sí, disculpe. Subo ya a mi habitación.

Jaime se dirigió hacia su habitación dando tumbos. Después de varias jarras de cerveza, se había acabado emborrachando más de lo que él hubiera querido y ahora tenía dificultades para subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Oía un ruido que le resultaba familiar. Una pareja estaba follando al otro lado de la pared. Seguramente serían Bronn y la camarera, de la cual no podía recordar el nombre. Automáticamente pensó en Cersei.

Jaime únicamente había estado con Cersei. No podía imaginarse como era estar con una mujer que no fuera ella. Quizá eso era lo que lo mantenía tan obsesionado con ella, quizá la única manera de olvidarla era estando con otra mujer.

\- O con muchas otras mujeres – musitó Jaime antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	3. Todo lo perdido

Jaime no podía parar de repasar con la mirada ese vestido. Era de un color púrpura tan aterciopelado que invitaría a cualquier hombre a recorrerlo con la palma de la mano. La tela de la falda del vestido se movía con cada movimiento que ella hacía, dibujando ondas de color que teñían de expresividad aquella calurosa mañana.

Corría delante de él, sonriendo, a veces; riendo a carcajadas, otras. No paraba de dar vueltas, jugando a esconderse detrás de los árboles. Parecían niños, aunque no lo eran desde hacía muchos años.

Jaime no recordaba haber visto tan feliz a su hermana desde entonces.

Él apretó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alcanzarla, pero, aun así, parecía que no era capaza de atraparla. Cersei estaba cada vez más lejos y se ocultaba en un bosque que parecía infinito.

En un momento dado, la mayor de los Lannister cayó al suelo y empezó a sollozar como cuando era niña. En aquel entonces Cersei podía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos de dolor o de miedo sin temor a que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de sus debilidades o a que le perdieran el respeto que enfundaba en los demás.

Cuando eran niños la tranquila Roca Casterly era su fortaleza.

Jaime tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y lo hizo a toda prisa para ver qué era lo que había hecho tropezar a su hermana. Una gran piedra yacía a su lado.

Cersei tenía sangre en su pie izquierdo y no había parado de sollozar. El menor de los mellizos Lannister se fijó en que el suelo estaba lleno de grandes rocas. Cuidadosamente, como si de la pieza más fina de mármol se tratara, Jaime la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta una gran esplanada que había cerca de esos árboles. Cersei apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano. A Jaime le pareció sentir que su hermana depositaba un tierno beso en la solapa de su chaqueta, pero no tuvo tiempo de reparar en ello.

Una vez llegaron a la esplanada, formada por tierra húmeda pero libre de piedras, Jaime la dejó reposando en el suelo. Allí, pudo revisar su pie sin temor a que ella pudiera lesionarse con otras rocas.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Jaime preocupado.

\- Creo que tengo algo roto – Cersei había dejado de sollozar.

\- No te preocupes, te llevaré hasta el Castillo para que te revise el maestre.

\- No Jaime, no quiero ir. – contestó su hermana con firmeza - Quedémonos aquí… Me lo estaba pasando tan bien antes de que esa maldita roca se tropezara en mi camino…

Jaime la miró fijamente. Su rubia, ondulada y larga cabellera se encontraba reposando en la tierra de tal manera que rodeaba todo su rostro proporcionándole a su imagen un toque aun más mágico de lo normal.

"Mi hermana no parece un ser de este mundo. Parece una diosa" – pensó Jaime.

Los ojos verdes de Cersei brillaban con los rayos de sol que penetraban en sus pupilas. Jaime pudo apreciar el hermoso hoyuelo que se formaba en las mejillas de su hermana cuando sonreía. Sintió que se le expandía el corazón de felicidad.

De repente, Jaime sintió como las manos de su hermana se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello y trataban de tirar de él. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería su hermana, pues él no podía parar de pensar en lo mismo. No obstante, intentó no ceder a la presión que Cersei ejercía con los brazos.

\- Cersei, tu pie…

\- No…

\- Tenemos que ir al Castillo – dijo Jaime con tono suave.

\- No… - Cersei desenroscó sus brazos del cuello de Jaime y los dejó reposando en la húmeda tierra con los puños de las manos apretados.

\- Tu pie…

\- He dicho que no voy a ir – expresó contundentemente la mayor de los Lannister.

\- Sí que vas a ir – la contradijo Jaime.

Cersei frunció el ceño. Lo estaba mirando desafiantemente, sin embargo Jaime sólo podía ver lo bonita que era incluso cuando se enfadaba.

\- No me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza, Cersei.

\- Acaso no prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo que llevarme al Castillo con el maestre y que me examiné el pie, me lo cure, me lo venda…

\- No se trata de eso y lo sabes – expresó Jaime.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata entonces? – insistió Cersei.

Jaime no soportaba cuando su hermana se ponía tan terca. Sin quererlo, alzó la voz.

\- ¡Se trata de tu pie! ¡Tú misma has dicho que podías tener algo roto!

\- ¿Sabes qué hermano? Que le den a mi pie…

Con un movimiento rápido que él no se esperaba, Cersei volvió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y lo acercó hacia ella de forma brusca. El rostro de Jaime chocó con el de su hermana. Sus labios fueron el punto de conexión.

Cersei empezó a moverlos lentamente para intentar volver loco a su mellizo. Jaime no podía creer la suave sensación que sentían sus labios, era mejor que cualquier otro beso de Cersei. Sentía las emociones más intensamente que nunca. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se destensaron, su piel se erizó y enseguida notó la propia urgencia de su cuerpo erigiéndose en su bragueta.

El beso, que había empezado de forma muy lenta, dejó paso a una devoradora pasión que los absorbió por completo.

Jaime empezó a acariciar el cabello de Cersei con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la tierra para no dejar todo su peso encima del cuerpo de su hermana.

Pronto sintió como la mano de Cersei se deslizaba entre los cuerpos de ambos, acariciándole el pecho hasta llegar al bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones. Jaime no pudo evitar jadear. Pero entonces, algo extraño le vino a la mente.

Notaba sus dos manos.

Jaime se separó de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jaime? – preguntó Cersei preocupada.

Él miró hacia la mano que estaba acariciando el pelo de su hermana. Era su mano derecha y estaba intacta. Podía mover sus dedos uno por uno. Esbozó una gran sonrisa. Todo había sido una pesadilla, su mano seguía ahí.

\- ¿Jaime?

La voz de Cersei intentó volver a centrar su atención en ella. Sin embargo, cuando Jaime la escuchó detenidamente se dio cuenta que no parecía la voz de su hermana sino más bien la voz de un hombre.

\- ¿Jaime?

Parecía la voz de un hombre conocido…

El agua despertó al menor de los mellizos Lannister. La impresión fue tan fuerte que se incorporó sudoroso mientras intentaba recuperar la normalidad en su agitada respiración. Se encontraba totalmente destapado y tenía frío, mucho frío.

\- Veo que no soy el único que aún tiene erecciones matutinas – Bronn comentó entre risas desde el borde de su cama.

Jaime se apresuró a taparse con la manta que tenía a su lado.

\- Bronn, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera.

\- Es tarde, deberíamos marcharnos – le espetó Bronn.

Jaime dirigió su mirada hacia donde debería estar su mano derecha pero sólo pudo ver, de nuevo, ese asqueroso muñón que tanto odiaba.

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar qué tal con Meera anoche? – dijo Bronn mientras Jaime se vestía.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Jaime aun aturdido por el sueño que acababa de tener.

\- Meera, la camarera…

\- Ahh… Ya sabes que no me interesan estas cosas – dijo el Lannister sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Bronn se acercó a él por detrás. Se acercó tanto que Jaime se puso tenso.

\- En pocos días llegaremos a la entrada de Invernalia y tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ha sido lo primero que he pensado esta mañana al despertarme…

\- Bronn, sea lo que sea que estás pensando no me gusta.

\- Todo a su tiempo mi querido Lannister. Os aseguro que os gustará.

Cuando Jaime estuvo listo, ambos bajaron a desayunar.

Mientras les servían las hogazas de pan, Jaime no pudo evitar pensar en los labios de Cersei y en cómo ella lo había besado esa noche en sus sueños. Sus labios eran gruesos, blandos y húmedos…

Enseguida sacudió la cabeza y se puso a contar el número de copas que había en la estantería de la posada para alejar esos pensamientos de él.


	4. La revelación

Bronn y Jaime cabalgaban lentamente hacia Invernalia. La nieve se había tornado más densa y los caballos apenas podían avanzar. Los copos blancos no cesaban de caer sobre sus cuerpos. Jaime ya no recordaba cuál había sido el último día que no había visto nevar.

Llevaban horas cabalgando y no habían visto a nadie.

Bronn interrumpió el silencio.

\- He estado pensando sabes…

Miró hacia Jaime esperando algún tipo de comentario o algún ademán que le hiciera saber que lo había escuchado. Sin embargo, Jaime no dijo nada. Había estado muy callado durante todo el trayecto. Era evidente que algo rondaba por su cabeza.

\- He estado pensando sabes…

El Lannister giró la cabeza para mirar a Bronn y suspiró.

\- Te he oído la primera vez.

Bronn esbozó una media sonrisa. Su amigo no estaba de humor.

\- Sobre aquello que me dijiste de que ni la Guardia Real ni el ejército de los Lannister finalmente van a…

Su amigo seguía hablando, pero Jaime no podía escucharlo. "Te he oído la primera vez" se repetía en su cabeza. "Te he oído la primera vez". No podía evitar que esa frase le recordara a Cersei. Se la había dicho el día que había empujado al pequeño Stark. "Nos ha visto" dijo su hermana. "Nos ha visto", repitió. "Te he oído la primera vez", contestó Jaime.

"Te he oído la primera vez". "Las cosas que hago por amor". "Por amor". "Por amor…".

"Oh, Dios", pensó Jaime llevándose la mano izquierda a su cabeza. "¿Cómo puede ser que todo me recuerde a ella? Cualquier lugar que miro, cualquier frase que escapa de mis labios, todo me conduce a Cersei".

Lo cierto era que desde que había abandonado la Fortaleza Roja no había podido dejar de sentir un enorme peso en sus pulmones. Un peso que le forzaba a respirar más fuerte y que se hacía más grande a medida que avanzaba hacia el Norte.

\- Entonces mi duda es: ¿no habrá algo más detrás? – acabó Bronn.

Jaime lo miró desconcertado. Bronn frunció los labios.

\- Vale. ¿No has escuchado nada de nada verdad?

\- ¿Algo del ejército de los Lannister? – preguntó Jaime intentando disimular.

Bronn resopló.

\- Lo resumiré muy rápido, pero, en compensación, espero que contestes a mi duda de una forma sincera. Sé cuánto te fastidia hablar de este tema con alguien, pero a mí no me puedes engañar.

\- Suéltalo ya.

\- Lo que he pensado es que me extraña mucho que abandonaras a tu hermana solamente por su decisión de romper la promesa de unirse a la guerra contra los muertos del norte o como se llamen – dijo Bronn.

\- Eres listo, sí. Sabías y sabes exactamente cuánto me fastidia hablar de mi hermana con la gente. Así que como eres tan listo sabrás que tienes que callarte.

Bronn decidió ignorarlo.

\- Piénsalo, después de todo lo que soportaste… Quiero decir, llegamos a Desembarco del Rey y la tía – Bronn dejó de hablar y tragó saliva – emmm tu hermana había hecho saltar el septo por los aires, matando a un montón de gente.

Jaime no dijo nada.

\- Tú seguiste ahí, a su lado. No te importó que hubiera hecho esa locura.

Jaime seguía sin decir nada, pero su respiración se estaba empezando a agitar.

\- Y cuando decidió perseguir a Tyrion para matarlo. Yo he pasado mucho tiempo con él, yo estaba con tu hermano la mayor parte del tiempo y sé cuánto le odia tu hermana. Ella quería matarlo por algo que él no hizo y tú sabes bien que él no lo hizo… Tyrion no mató a Joffrey.

Jaime paró su caballo.

Bronn hizo lo mismo.

\- Y tú mismo me has confesado que tienes dudas de la fidelidad de tu hermana. Aun así has seguido a su lado todo este tiempo, Jaime. Algo que me intriga es ¿por qué la abandonas ahora? – preguntó Bronn.

Jaime lo miró y alzó la voz.

\- ¿Crees que no me lo he preguntado mil veces? ¿Crees que ha sido una decisión fácil? ¿Crees que no he estado todos los días desde que abandoné la Fortaleza Roja tratando de justificar mi decisión? ¿Tratando de que mi mente esté segura de que ha sido la decisión correcta?

Bronn se quedó callado. Le había sorprendido la reacción de su amigo. Decidió acercar su caballo al de Jaime. Podía sentir toda la rabia que Jaime tenía dentro. Aun así, no pudo evitar bromear sobre ello.

\- Jaime Lannister, con toda esa rabia vas a matar a todos los muertos tú solito – Bronn escupió hacia el suelo - Sí, señor.

Jaime no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era imposible enfadarse con ese tipo. No se podía tomar nada enserio. Era un canalla.

Bronn puso una mano en el hombro de Jaime.

\- Si mi humilde opinión sirve de algo, creo que has hecho lo correcto – dijo Bronn – Llegaremos a Invernalia y mataremos a todos los muertos que se pongan en nuestro camino.

\- Bien dicho, Bronn.

\- Pero…

\- Pero ¿qué? – contestó Jaime, hastiado.

\- Más allá del deber y de hacer una buena obra para la humanidad y todo el bla bla bla – Bronn cerró los ojos e hizo gestos con las manos - que ya sabemos…

Jaime movió la cabeza de lado a lado riendo.

\- Percibo que hay algo más aquí. Tú abandonaste a tu hermana no sólo por hacer el bien sino por algo más – comentó Bronn.

\- Te he dicho que no hay nada más.

\- ¿Seguro que sólo fue la enésima traición a su palabra lo que te hizo abandonarla?

\- Seguro – dijo Jaime.

\- Jaime, a mí puedes contármelo ¡de verdad! ¿Qué más da? No hay nadie aquí.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Seguía nevando y realmente estaba todo desierto.

\- No hay previsión de que haya nadie tampoco. Desahógate conmigo. Nada garantiza que no muramos en esta Guerra. Es más, tenemos todas las de perder…

\- Está bien – suspiró Jaime.

\- ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto? – preguntó Bronn.

\- Euron Greyjoy.

\- Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! Los celos, los celos siempre son el origen de todo. Todos los enamorados – Bronn hizo un gesto de repulsión – hacen locuras porque sienten celos.

Jaime no se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hasta que sus labios pronunciaron casi involuntariamente el nombre de Euron Greyjoy. Una parte importante de la rabia que sentía era por culpa de ese tipo. Era rabia hacia él y hacia Cersei.

Cuántas veces Cersei le había dicho que él era el único hombre que existía para ella en el mundo y cuántas veces había demostrado lo contrario. Primero, su obsesión por Rhaegar Targaryen, después su matrimonio con Robert Baratheon. Tras la muerte de ese último había tenido que soportar al engreído de Loras Tyrell, que aspiraba a casarse con su hermana, y por último, Euron Greyjoy lo había insultado en la propia sala del trono.

Su propia hermana le había dicho que Euron Greyjoy había llegado a Desembarco del Rey a por una reina. Y a ella parecía no molestarle. Al contrario, parecía estar encantada.

Se moría de celos solamente de pensar en ellos dos juntos. Sentía tantos celos que hubiera podido matar a Greyjoy en aquel preciso instante si lo hubiera tenido delante.

Bronn interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Todo tiene solución. Acabaremos con los muertos y luego te acompañaré a Desembarco del Rey a matar a Euron Greyjoy.

Bronn tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la cara.

\- No, Bronn. Estoy seguro de que, si piso Desembarco del Rey, soy hombre muerto. Estoy seguro de que mi hermana nunca podrá perdonarme por mi traición.


	5. La sorpresa de Bronn

Los días siguientes fueron duros. El clima se había vuelto aún más hostil. Jaime nunca hubiera pensado que un hombre fuera capaz de sentir aquel frío. Era un frío extremo que apenas le permitía moverse. Cada vez que inhalaba el oxígeno necesario para mantenerse despierto, sentía como un río helado se deslizaba a través de su garganta hasta llegar a sus pulmones, ensanchándolos con dificultades. Los temblores se habían convertido en permanentes y eran una reacción natural de su cuerpo a las agujas heladas que sentía a todas horas debajo de su piel. Sus pies ya no parecían los suyos, puesto que era incapaz de notar ninguna sensación en ellos; su mano izquierda también permanecía helada. Jaime nunca se había alegrado tanto de que la faltara la mano derecha.

Debido al frío extremo, cuando llegaron a Invernalia, tanto Bronn como Jaime sintieron la necesidad de entrar en la primera posada que encontraran y nunca salir de ella. Para su sorpresa, había bastante gente allí. Invernalia se presentaba como un lugar rebosante de actividad. Incluso encontraron dificultades para disponer de dos habitaciones separadas.

Jaime se extrañó al ver que las personas se paseaban con tranquilidad por los caminos. "Es obvio que aún no han llegado los monstruos norteños a esta zona", pensó Jaime. Pero ¿por qué Jon no les había avisado del peligro? ¿Por qué no se encontraban ya recluidos en la fortaleza? Jaime compartió sus dudas con Bronn una vez estuvieron sentados en la barra de la posada, bebiendo una gran jarra de cerveza, como solían hacer siempre cuando llegaban al lugar donde dormirían.

\- Bronn, ¿no ves esto un poco extraño?

Bronn miró a su alrededor. La posada estaba realmente llena. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la espuma que tenía alrededor de los labios con el dorso de la mano derecha.

\- Sí, sé lo que quieres decir – aseveró Bronn – Una amenaza gigante a pocos kilómetros de aquí les acecha y, sin embargo, está todo el mundo aquí, tomando cerveza.

\- Es extraño. El bastardo de Ned Stark los habría mantenido en un lugar seguro.

\- A menos que…

\- ¿A menos que qué? – preguntó Jaime, intrigado.

\- A menos que el bueno de Jon Snow – su voz sonó burlona mientras pronunciaba el nombre del Rey en el Norte – le haya ocultado la verdad a los norteños.

\- Eso es imposible – exclamó Jaime – Los rumores ya deben haber llegado hasta la población de Desembarco del Rey. No debe quedar ni un alma en el mundo que no sepa que los muertos ya están a las puertas del muro.

\- O incluso podrían haberlo atravesado.

Jaime tragó saliva. Es cierto, los muertos podían estar más cerca de lo que realmente ellos pensaban.

\- Pero hoy no nos preocupemos. Mañana llegaremos a la fortaleza y estoy seguro de que nos pondrán al día de todo – comentó Bronn.

Jaime lo miró. Su amigo no podía ocultar la pequeña sonrisilla que había estado exhibiendo durante todo el día. Esa sonrisilla se estaba haciendo mayor por momentos y a Jaime no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan contento? – preguntó Jaime.

Bronn dejó la jarra de cerveza y lo miró. Los ojos le brillaban.

\- La sorpresa que tengo reservada para ti esta noche – contestó Bronn.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa?

\- Ya lo verás. Me lo vas a agradecer toda tu vida. – Bronn chocó su puño contra el brazo de Jaime pero éste último ni se inmutó – Vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Te doy diez minutos para darte un baño caliente, aunque… no te calientes demasiado que ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Bronn le guiñó un ojo a Jaime y se marchó hacia su habitación. Jaime hizo lo mismo, pero a desgana; se imaginaba lo que Bronn estaba tramando y no le gustaba para nada.

Pasados quince minutos, el propio Bronn llamó a la puerta de la habitación del hermano mediano de los Lannister. "Parece que no voy a poder librarme de acompañarlo", pensó Jaime.

Ambos caminaron hasta las afueras de Invernalia durante unos diez minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía un burdel. Por la noche el frío aún era más insoportable. Bronn se detuvo en la puerta del local.

\- Chachán! Ya estamos aquí. Esta es tu sorpresa – mencionó Bronn señalando el burdel.

\- No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba – suspiró Jaime, desganado.

Bronn le cogió por los hombros.

\- No, no, no. Nada de eso amigo. ¿Sabes quién me enseñó la existencia de este burdel?

Jaime simuló pensar en ello muy concentrado durante unos segundos. Bronn notó que estaba exagerando las facciones de su cara.

\- Mmmmm, déjame pensar… ¡Oh, ya lo tengo! – exclamó Jaime en tono burlón – Mi querido hermano Tyrion.

\- Touché – respondió Bronn.

\- No ha sido muy difícil.

\- Aunque ahora pienses que no, después de esta noche, me darás las gracias durante toda tu vida – mencionó Bronn en un tono que intrigó a Jaime.

"¿Qué puede haber ahí aparte de un puñado de putas?", se preguntó Jaime. Bronn se adelantó y entró al burdel. Jaime lo siguió. "Ahora mismo lo voy a descubrir", se dijo.

Una vez dentro, Bronn se movía como pez en el agua, pero Jaime no podía dejar de mirar a todas partes. Se sentía inseguro. Una oleada de calor que provenía de la chimenea provocó que Jaime sintiera un confort que le ayudó a relajarse en aquella situación.

Solamente había estado tres veces en un sitio como aquel. La primera vez había sido con su padre, cuando él tenía solamente 15 años, en uno de los burdeles de Desembarco del Rey. Lord Tywin estaba realmente preocupado por la falta de interés de su hijo en las mujeres.

Jaime aún podía recordar como su padre había dado órdenes de cerrar el burdel al público y, una vez allí, le había dicho: "Debes hacerte un hombre". Lo que no sabía su padre es que Jaime ya era un hombre, Cersei se había encargado de eso. El joven león no tuvo más remedio que encerrarse con una puta durante media hora en una habitación para, de algún modo, hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso. Aun podía recordar la felicidad de la chica al saber que le habían proporcionado una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de echarse una siesta en la cama.

La segunda y la tercera vez había ido a diferentes burdeles de la capital de Poniente pero siempre acompañado por sus compañeros de la Guardia Real, quienes se lo pasaban en grande en las habitaciones mientras Jaime degustaba deliciosos vinos en alguna mesa apartada. "Eres raro" o "No te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad?", solían decirle sus compañeros.

Absorto en sus recuerdos, Jaime pensó que estaba teniendo una alucinación cuando se fijó en la chica que estaba sentada al lado de un tipo grande y gordo, el cual la tenía rodeada con su brazo.

"No puede ser", pensó Jaime.

Giró la cabeza para tratar de localizar a Bronn. Su amigo se encontraba a pocos metros de él, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona. Se acercó a él mientras Jaime volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia esa chica.

\- Veo que ya la has encontrado – dijo Bronn.

Jaime no podía articular palabra. "Su parecido es asombroso", pensó.

Se trataba de una muchacha de apariencia muy joven, debía tener unos diecinueve años más o menos. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ondulada y unos ojos verdes brillantes. Era delgada, pero tenía las curvas necesarias para desatar la lujuria de cualquier hombre. Sus labios eran gruesos, sus pómulos prominentes.

Desde hacía unos segundos, la chica había notado como la estaban mirando tanto Jaime como Bronn y había estado correspondiendo a sus miradas. Por eso, Bronn no se extrañó para nada cuando vio que la muchacha se zafaba de las garras del hombre gordo y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Jaime tragó saliva al observar cuán decidida se estaba acercando hacia ellos. Incluso sus pasos le recordaban a los de su hermana. Cuando la tuvo un poco más cerca, se fijó en su vestido, parecía el ropaje de una reina. Además, llevaba un collar que le resultaba familiar. Cuando la tuvo a un metro se pudo fijar bien, el collar llevaba el emblema de la casa Lannister. Era idéntico al de su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo os llamáis? – preguntó la chica.

Como veía que Jaime era incapaz de responderle, Bronn se propuso ayudarle.

\- ¿Tiene eso alguna importancia? – preguntó Bronn a la chica, con mirada pícara.

\- Por supuesto que no, señores – la muchacha se acercó más a Jaime, tentándole – Me encanta el misterio – susurró.

Jaime reunió fuerzas para preguntar lo que hacía ya varios minutos que le rondaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Y vos? ¿Cómo os llamáis? – dijo Jaime.

\- ¿Qué no sabéis quién soy? ¿Acaso no me veis? – la muchacha dio una vuelta entera delante de Jaime, quien no pudo evitar repasar todo su cuerpo con la mirada, fijándose en todas sus curvas – Soy Cersei de la Casa Lannister, primera de su nombre, Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Protectora de los Siete Reinos.

Jaime abrió levemente los labios sin darse apenas cuenta. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Aunque tenía noticias de que muchas putas se disfrazaban de Cersei y de otras mujeres poderosas en los burdeles, nunca habría pensado que una de ellas se pareciese tanto a su hermana.

Bronn detuvo el hechizo.

\- Bueno, Jaime, yo tengo una amiguita esperándome por ahí así que te voy a dejar solo con tu sorpresa… - Bronn arqueó las cejas dos veces con un movimiento rápido.

Antes de que Jaime pudiera despedirse, Bronn ya se había perdido entre los hombres que había en el burdel.

 _Cersei_ lo cogió de la mano y le acarició el mentón mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

\- Vamos a un lugar más cómodo – dijo.

Jaime no podía estar más excitado.


	6. Recuerdos

_Cersei_ se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones situadas en el pasillo que había detrás de la barra, cuando de repente Jaime la envistió por detrás, desesperado. En apenas un segundo, Jaime la había aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Jaime se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, intentando refrenar sus impulsos por devorarla. Alejó sus manos de la pared y las puso en las costillas de _Cersei_ , deslizándolas por su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera. La prostituta dio un respingo al sentir la mano dorada de Jaime en su cuerpo, podía notar el oro helado a través de la fina tela de su vestido. El Lannister la mantenía aprisionada contra la pared. A ella le encantaba.

Jaime separó sus manos de la cadera de la muchacha y, acariciándola desde la parte de detrás de las rodillas hasta sus muslos, la levantó del suelo con sus fuertes brazos. Las piernas de la chica rodearon la cadera de Jaime. Sólo fue entonces cuando él la empezó a besar ferozmente.

 _Cersei_ rodeó su cuello con los brazos y empezó a gemir mientras Jaime le besaba la mandíbula y seguía hacia la zona de su cuello. El cuerpo de Jaime se movía frenéticamente rozándose contra el de ella, con el objetivo de calmar su deseo. El Lannister sentía que su bragueta iba a reventar.

Cuando la prostituta notó los movimientos de Jaime, empezó a jadear más fuerte, balbuceando palabras relacionadas con lo mucho que le estaba gustando aquello. Jaime salió de su trance e intentó apartar el deseo sexual que sentía de su mente y, aunque lo consiguió, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia.

"Esta no es mi hermana", pensó Jaime. "Ella jamás olería de esta manera".

Su hermana siempre había olido de la misma manera. Era un olor que Jaime podía describir como jazmín y lavanda. Desde que eran niños, Cersei siempre había ordenado que añadieran a su baño leche de jazmín y había heredado los perfumes de lavanda que su madre solía utilizar. Desde entonces, había mantenido esas tradiciones, asegurándose de que nunca faltara leche de jazmín en su bañera y ordenando que le trajeran los mejores perfumes de lavanda desde Dorne. Jaime solía perderse en el suave aroma que desprendía la piel de su hermana mientras hacían el amor. Aquel aroma siempre le transportaba a un lugar feliz.

Sin embargo, esa _Cersei_ no olía como su hermana, sino que lo que desprendía era un fuerte olor a taberna. Jaime pensó que lo podía describir como una mezcla de olor a cerveza y sudor, aunque había algo más que no podía identificar.

"Su piel no es tan suave como la de Cersei", pensó Jaime de nuevo. "Su voz es totalmente diferente". "Por mucho que se parezca, esta no es mi hermana, no es Cersei", este último pensamiento resonó en su cabeza con más fuerza que todos los anteriores. Su cuerpo reaccionó parando de repente y dejando de aprisionar a la prostituta.

Jaime exhaló y apoyó su frente contra la de la muchacha. Cersei puso sus dos pies en el suelo y se subió la manga del vestido que Jaime le había bajado con su boca.

\- No puedo – dijo Jaime.

\- Po... por qué? – contestó la muchacha tartamudeando.

\- No puedo – repitió Jaime.

Se alejó de _Cersei_ dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Luego, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del prostíbulo. La muchacha lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo, pero Jaime se zafó violentamente de ella.

\- Lo siento – gritó Jaime mientras se alejaba rápidamente de ella.

Una vez fuera del burdel, Jaime se encontró a sí mismo corriendo por la nieve hacia la posada en la que se alojaban Bronn y él. Mientras corría notó que lágrimas heladas empezaban a descender por su rostro. Eran lágrimas de impotencia, pero también de dolor. Impotencia por no ser capaz de estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera su hermana, ni siquiera con una que se le pareciera tanto como la que había dejado a atrás. Dolor por no poder estar con Cersei, por haberla dejado en Desembarco del Rey y, aun así, seguirla amando desesperadamente. "Ojalá la tuviera delante para decirle que lo siento", pensó Jaime, "Pero la realidad es que ahora está en la otra punta de Poniente".

Cuando llegó a la posada, fue directo a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Parecía que el frío había conseguido calmar del todo su erección, no obstante, no pudo evitar que le invadieran pensamientos lujuriosos. Pensó en Cersei cuando tenía la edad que aparentaba tener la prostituta del burdel. Unos diecinueve años. Recién casada con Robert Baratheon, el aspecto de su hermana era impresionante. Ninguna otra muchacha de la corte la igualaba en belleza.

Jaime aun podía recordar la noche que habían engendrado a Joffrey. Sabía exactamente qué noche había sido. Él y su hermana lo habían hablado tantas veces… "Tuvo que ser esa noche", le había dicho Cersei con una sonrisa en su sexto mes de embarazo. Jaime estaba de acuerdo con ella.

La noche de la que había hablado Cersei había sido una noche de tormenta. Robert había salido de viaje lo que significaba que Jaime tenía vía libre con su hermana. Había aparecido a medianoche y había golpeado la puerta de Cersei de la manera que ambos sabían. Era la contraseña para avisar a su hermana de que era él y de que venía con _ciertas_ intenciones…

Cersei le había abierto cubierta solamente con un camisón completamente transparente. Jaime no había visto nunca nada igual. La tela se le pegaba a sus pechos, deslizándose por su cuerpo, como acariciándola, hasta llegar a los pies. Jaime apenas había podido entrever la mata de pelo que Cersei tenía entre sus piernas cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia atrás mientras Jaime cerraba la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia ella, pero Cersei le dijo que se detuviera.

\- Sólo mírame – le había ordenado su hermana.

Jaime se había quedado quieto en su sitio observando a su hermana mientras se quitaba la capa y el cinturón que sujetaba su espada y los dejaba en el suelo.

Cersei se había medio tumbado, de cara a Jaime, con los codos apoyados en la cama. Sin dejar de mirarlo se levantó el camisón y dejó a la vista su parte más íntima. Jaime sintió como se le secaba la boca. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando Cersei deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, ofreciéndole un espectáculo que Jaime nunca había visto tan explícitamente.

Aquella noche había sido muy larga y placentera para ambos.

Rememorando toda esa escena en la soledad de su habitación, Jaime sintió que se excitaba de nuevo y acabó satisfaciéndose a sí mismo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

La luz que entraba por la ventana lo despertó temprano. El Lannister se notaba descansado y bajo a desayunar con toda normalidad. La sensación de soledad y abatimiento que le había invadido la noche anterior parecía haberse desvanecido.

No fue hasta que vio a Bronn sentado en una de las mesas del comedor que pensó en él. Se le había olvidado completamente su amigo.

Bronn lo saludó como de costumbre y Jaime se sentó junto a él.

\- Ayer te marchaste sin mí – dijo Bronn sonriendo – Eres de los rápidos eh…

Jaime sonrió. En ese momento creyó que era mejor mentir.

\- Sí. Demasiados días sin meterla. Ya sabes.

\- Perfectamente.

Tras el desayuno ambos se dirigieron a la fortaleza de Invernalia, la guarida de los Stark. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos cálidamente, lo que disipó las dudas de Jaime en cuanto a cómo los tratarían en el territorio que anteriormente habrían calificado de enemigo.

Los lacayos de Jon Snow lo llevaron hasta la sala del trono de la fortaleza de Invernalia. Allí estaba el bastardo de Ned Stark, sentado en el trono. A su lado derecho, Sansa Stark, quien se había convertido en una mujer muy bella y distinguida, a su lado izquierdo, Arya, a quien Jaime creía muerta.

No había rastro de Daenerys.

El ambiente estaba enrarecido. Nadie decía nada a pesar de que Bronn y él ya llevaban varios minutos en la sala. "Algo raro está pasando"- pensó Jaime. "¿Acaso me castigarán a mí por la deslealtad de Cersei?".

Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de ser el primero en iniciar una conversación con Jon Snow. En la sala había otras personas conocidas: el Perro, su hermano Tyrion, ser Davos y… Brienne, quien no había dejado de mirarlo desde que había entrado.


	7. El tercer dragón

Jaime dudó por un instante si acercarse o no al trono. El nuevo señor de Invernalia cuchicheaba con su hermana Sansa, lo que hizo pensar a Jaime que quizá él no se había percatado aún de su presencia.

Finalmente, decidió acercarse, poniendo discretamente su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Jon Snow, estoy aquí, tal y como prometí – pronunció Jaime en voz alta – Os ruego me disculpéis por no haber traído conmigo un ejército, como vos probablemente esperabais.

Jon Snow fijó su mirada en él e hizo una levísima mueca que Jaime interpretó como una muestra de respeto. A continuación, el Stark se levantó y caminó hacia él, con paso decidido. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ambos.

\- Jaime Lannister. Bienvenido.

El señor de Invernalia le tendió la mano a Jaime. Éste último decidió estrechársela.

\- Me alegro de teneros aquí – dijo Jon con semblante serio – Habrá tiempo para hablar de por qué no habéis venido aún con vuestro ejército. Por ahora, tengo que comunicaros unos últimos eventos que han cambiado un poco las circunstancias.

Jaime intentó replicar. Necesitaba decirle que no era que su ejército no había llegado "aún" sino que no llegaría nunca. Sin embargo, Tyrion Lannister había estado acercándose a ellos discretamente y cortó a Jaime justo en el momento que iba a abrir la boca.

\- Yo puedo ponerle al día Jon. Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano.

Jon lo miró amigablemente. En su mirada no podía percibirse ni un atisbo de desconfianza.

\- Perfecto Tyrion – replicó Jon – Descansad en vuestras habitaciones Jaime y…

Jon Snow señaló a Bronn moviendo el dedo en círculos vagamente.

\- Bronn de Aguasnegras, señor – dijo Bronn.

\- Descansad en vuestras habitaciones Jaime y Bronn de Aguasnegras – dijo Jon – Sois mis invitados y me aseguraré de que os traten como tal.

Jon se acercó a Tyrion.

\- Tyrion, explícales todo lo ocurrido y mañana nos reuniremos para organizar la partida hacia el muro – dijo Jon casi susurrando.

El pequeño de los Lannister asintió, llevándose a Jaime y a Bronn con él. Una vez estuvieron en la habitación que había sido rápidamente asignada para Jaime, Tyrion se mostró mucho más preocupado que en la sala del trono. Su rostro presentaba un abatimiento que no era común en él. Su expresión era tosca y tensa. Al verlo cerrar la puerta y mirarlos, Jaime supo inmediatamente que algo iba mal, muy mal.

\- Cuéntanos qué está pasando aquí Tyrion – dijo Jaime.

Tyrion caminó hacia el pequeño diván que había cerca de la cama y se sentó en él. Luego se tumbó mirando al techo de la habitación. Tenía una bóveda de piedra impresionante. Jaime y Bronn permanecieron de pie, intrigados.

\- Antes de que llegarais, hace aproximadamente una semana o quizá algo menos, bueno, de hecho, creo que hace seis días exactamente…

\- Ve al grano Tyrion – lo interrumpió Jaime.

\- Sí, sí… Hace unos días Jon llegó con Daenerys y con todos nosotros a Invernalia y…

\- ¿Y? – dijo Bronn, muy interesado.

\- Y la presentó como su Reina, como la Reina del Norte. Eso no gustó a los norteños. Como podéis comprender, la idea que tenían no era que Jon regresaría y les diría que había jurado lealtad a una futura Reina de Poniente.

Jaime dejó su espada encima de una mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal que había en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

\- Jon intentó convencerles de que los dragones de Daenerys los ayudarían contra los caminantes blancos y durante unas horas parecieron creerle e incluso algunos se mostraban favorables a jurar lealtad a Daenerys hasta que…

Jaime y Bronn permanecieron en silencio, expectantes.

\- Hasta que una noche nos despertó a todos un fuerte rugido que provenía del cielo.

Bronn tragó saliva.

\- No eran los dos dragones de Daenerys.

Jaime interrumpió a Tyrion.

\- Espera, espera… ¿La chica Targaryen no tenía tres dragones?

Tyrion bajó la cabeza y negó con ella.

\- No. Precisamente uno fue abatido por los caminantes blancos cuando Jon y varios hombres salieron a capturar uno de esos monstruos para llevarlo ante nuestra querida hermanita – contestó Tyrion con voz burlona.

"Cersei tenía razón", pensó Jaime. "A Daenerys solamente le quedan dos dragones".

\- ¿Qué era el rugido entonces? – preguntó Bronn.

Tyrion se levantó del diván y se acercó a la ventana. Apoyando una mano en el borde de la misma y mirando como caía la nieve, suspiró.

\- El dragón de Daenerys convertido en caminante blanco.

Bronn y Jaime se miraron, conmocionados.

\- ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Jaime, asustado.

\- Parece ser que sí – contestó Tyrion – Nosotros lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos.

\- Pero, pero... ¿Escupe fuego? – quiso saber Bronn.

\- No lo sabemos – se apresuró a decir Tyrion – Nadie vio que escupiera fuego, solamente rugía y sobrevolaba la fortaleza de Invernalia. Parecía estar reconociendo la zona, como observando, como si fuera una persona y fuera capaz de observar y entender…

Tyrion se quedó pensativo. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la frotó suavemente, luego siguió hablando.

\- El caso es que cuando los norteños vieron al dragón convertido en ese diabólico ser de ojos azules creyeron que tener dragones comportaba más riesgos que beneficios para ellos y no quisieron apoyar a Daenerys.

Tyrion tomó aire.

\- Por lo que ella tuvo que marcharse – continuó.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Jaime.

\- Al muro, a luchar contra los caminantes por su propia cuenta.

\- Por su propia cuenta, bueno… ¿Con los dothrakis, los dragones y los tíos esos extraños y calvos no? – comentó Bronn, que se había puesto a comer algo que había en la mesa donde Jaime había dejado la espada.

Tyrion no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

\- Así es – terminó el pequeño de los Lannister.

Jaime se acercó a Tyrion y le puso una mano en el hombro. Realmente estaba preocupado por la situación. ¿Un dragón muerto y resucitado en el otro bando? ¿Los dothrakis y los esclavos luchando solos en el muro?

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan, Tyrion? – preguntó Jaime.

\- Partir hacia el muro en ayuda de Daenerys.

\- ¿Pero los norteños lo consentirán?

\- Los norteños se quedarán a defender Invernalia. No quieren saber nada de ella – contestó Tyrion.

\- ¿Cuándo partiremos? – quiso saber Bronn.

\- En un par de días calculo.

\- ¿En un par de días? Que poco podré disfrutar de una habitación decente y calentita – contestó Bronn.

Tyrion se acercó a él y lo señalo con un dedo.

\- No te quejes que cuando acabemos con esos monstruos tú serás un héroe.

\- Sí, un héroe rico, porque espero obtener algo a cambio – dijo Bronn.

Jaime se había quedado pensativo al lado de la ventana. Tyrion había querido preguntarle algo desde que habían conversado con Jon en la sala del trono.

\- Ahora cuéntame tú, hermano. ¿Dónde está la Guardia Real y el Ejército Lannister?

\- Es una historia muy larga – contestó Jaime – Bronn, si nos disculpas.

Bronn asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. Jaime lo miró mientras se marchaba y pudo observar a través del resquicio de la puerta que Brienne estaba de pie en el pasillo. Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente antes de que la puerta se cerrara.


	8. Remordimientos

\- ¿Has dejado a nuestra hermana sola? – exclamó Tyrion.

Jaime suspiró y miró hacia uno de los muebles de la habitación. Luego volvió a posar la mirada sobre Tyrion.

\- No está sola. Tiene a la Montaña y a Qyburn y a un gran ejército – contestó Jaime.

La cara de Tyrion no satisfacía a Jaime.

\- ¡Oh Dios! No está sola – insistió el hermano mayor.

Tyrion inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y arqueó las cejas.

\- Sabes de sobras a qué me refiero.

Jaime apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, vale sí. Lo he hecho. He dejado sola a Cersei – admitió Jaime gesticulando sobremanera – ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto nuestra hermana?

El pequeño de los Lannister se mordió el labio inferior y movió la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro en un gesto de desaprobación.

\- Desde que está embarazada.

Jaime no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- ¿Tú como sabes eso?

\- Ella misma me lo dijo en Desembarco del Rey – comentó Tyrion.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque iba a revelarle esa información a su enemigo? – preguntó Jaime retóricamente.

\- ¿A mí me lo preguntas?

\- No… Es igual… Yo que sé… No hay quién entienda a Cersei. Cada vez estoy más confundido – se lamentó Jaime.

Tyrion dio una vuelta por la habitación, cabizbajo. Jaime se mantenía en silencio. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados centrándose en por qué Cersei le habría contado a Tyrion que estaba embarazada. ¿Acaso formaría parte de su estrategia? Si era así, significaría que su hermana había vuelto a ocultarle información, algo que irritaba profundamente a Jaime.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Cersei retiró su promesa… Ahora tiene mucho que perder – dijo Tyrion.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – replicó Jaime, mirando hacia el techo, desesperado. Su voz empezaba a sonar enfadada – ¿Me puedes decir ya lo qué pasa?

\- Es muy sencillo, querido hermano. Cuando Cersei me dijo que estaba embarazada yo… - Tyrion tragó saliva – yo le prometí que intercedería por ella y por su bebé si las cosas se complicaban en su la lucha contra Daenerys, siempre y cuando nos ayudara con los caminantes blancos, claro está.

\- ¡¿Que qué?! – gritó Jaime.

Tyrion se quedó callado. Sabía que Jaime lo había oído perfectamente pero también que necesitaba asimilarlo. El hermano mayor de los Lannister bajó la cabeza y se frotó la frente con vigorosidad.

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así, Tyrion? Con todo lo que te ha hecho nuestra hermana – dijo Jaime, ya más calmado.

\- Jaime, ese bebé va a ser mi sobrino…

Jaime lo miró de reojo. ¿Tyrion pretendía traicionar a Daenerys?

\- ¿En qué bando estás? ¿Con ellos o con nosotros? – se atrevió a preguntar Jaime.

"Con nosotros", pensó Jaime. Había dicho "con nosotros". ¿Es que acaso aún se consideraba en el bando de su hermana? Él tenía claro que no estaba en ningún bando, pero, al parecer, su subconsciente, creía lo contrario.

Tyrion se acercó a él.

\- Esto no se trata de bandos, Jaime – Tyrion suspiró - Yo creo sinceramente que Daenerys será una muy buena Reina llegado el momento. Una Reina justa y ecuánime. Pero, de todos modos, yo no quiero que mueran más inocentes y mi sobrino…

\- O sobrina – susurró Jaime.

A Jaime le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras pronunciaba esa palabra. "Quiero a ese bebé con todas mis fuerzas", se reveló Jaime.

Tyrion levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Ambos esbozaron una media sonrisa. Jaime tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para detener las lágrimas que intentaban brotarle de los ojos.

\- Ese niño o niña será inocente y es mi familia, Jaime – continuó Tyrion – Lo único que quiero es una sucesión al trono pacífica pero me temo que ni nuestra hermana, faltando a su promesa, ni Jon ni Daenerys, al saber de su traición, me lo permitirán.

Jaime asintió.

\- Si realmente todo ocurrió como dices, ¿por qué Cersei ha faltado a su palabra?

Tyrion soltó una carcajada al verse incapaz de responder esa pregunta.

\- No lo sé, las mujeres embarazadas son imprevisibles.

Jaime sonrió.

\- En ese extremo estáis completamente equivocado, Tyrion Lannister – dijo Jaime – Nuestra hermana es imprevisible.

Tyrion asintió y se excusó para marcharse de la habitación. Jaime lo detuvo.

\- Tyrion. Antes de que te vayas…

Tyrion se giró y miró a Jaime.

\- ¿Crees que soy el más tonto de la familia? – preguntó Jaime.

El hermano menor de los Lannister no entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué dices? – contestó Tyrion.

Jaime se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

\- Nada, déjalo – contestó Jaime antes de que su hermano se marchara de la habitación.

A pesar del cansancio, aquella noche Jaime tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a su conversación con Tryion. Incluso su hermano pequeño le había recriminado que dejara sola a Cersei.

Jaime se revolvió en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Llevaba horas dándole vueltas a su decisión. Por primera vez desde que había emprendido el viaje pensó en la posibilidad de regresar para estar al lado de su hermana, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. "No se lo merece", pensó. "Estuvo a punto de ordenar mi muerte". Además, siguió pensando, Cersei ya debía haberlo declarado enemigo número uno de la Corona.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, imágenes bucólicas empezaron a aparecer delante de sus ojos. Paseaba por un bosque alegre, lleno de luz que entraba a través de las ramas de los árboles. Se dirigía hacia una cabaña, no muy grande. No iba vestido como un caballero. No llevaba ni armadura, ni espada. Parecía más bien un campesino.

La puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta pero antes de que pudiera entrar en ella un niño de unos seis años salió corriendo perseguido, al parecer, por un bebé de apenas dos años que caminaba con dificultades.

El niño de seis años rodeó a Jaime mientras seguía corriendo.

\- Papá, papá… Myrcella no puede correr.

Delante de Jaime, el pequeño bebé intentaba acelerar su paso, pero era incapaz. En uno de sus esfuerzos, cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar.

Jaime cogió al bebé en brazos. Myrcella se agarró a él y empezó a jugar con su pelo. Él juntó su frente con la de su hija.

\- Te quiero, Myrcella – susurró Jaime.

Myrcella empezó a reír. La risa de su hija era música celestial para los oídos de Jaime.

Jaime fue a buscar a Joffrey y lo cogió de la mano para entrar los tres en la cabaña. Allí estaba Cersei, sentada en una mecedora, embarazada. A su lado, había una cunita.

\- Jaime, creo que Tommen tiene fiebre – comentó Cersei, angustiada.

Jaime se dirigió a la cunita sin dejar a Myrcella. Miró dentro, pero allí no había nada.

\- Cersei, ¿dónde está…

El joven Lannister no pudo acabar de completar la frase porque fue interrumpido por un enorme alarido que provenía del cielo. De repente, un calor abrasador lo inundó todo. El fuego parecía rodear la cabaña y una pequeña parte de ella ya estaba en llamas.

Cersei gritó.

\- ¡Jaime, los niños!

Jaime se miró los brazos y se dio cuenta de que sus hijos ya no estaban ahí. Angustiado, miró hacia fuera. Se oían risas.

Jaime salió, el fuego y el humo no le dejaban ver nada.

\- Joffrey, Myrcella, ¿dónde estáis?

Las risas persistían, pero era incapaz de verlos. De repente, el fuego pareció disiparse y Jaime pudo apreciar claramente los cuerpos de sus hijos sin vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Jaime se giró en busca de Cersei.

\- No he podido salvarlos – dijo Jaime entre lágrimas – No he podido salvarlos, Cersei, perdóname.

Jaime gritó de dolor.

Cuando entró en la cabaña, se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya no estaba ahí. El fuego había desparecido. Estaba solo.

Jaime se despertó sudoroso. Estaba en su cama, en la habitación que habían acomodado para él en la fortaleza de Invernalia. Trató de tranquilizarse. El sueño le había dejado una sensación de angustia difícil de describir.

El fuego parecía haberse apagado y sus ojos tardaron unos segundos a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Cuando lo hicieron, Jaime percibió una sombra al lado de la ventana. ¿Había alguien en su habitación?

Jaime se levantó y fue en busca de su espada. Al acercarse a la parte de la habitación próxima a la ventana, la sombra se movió. Jaime levantó su espada.

\- Tranquilo, Jaime, soy yo – dijo una voz medio ronca.

\- ¿Brienne? – preguntó Jaime, sorprendido.


	9. Acero valyrio

Ambos se observaron en la penumbra, apenas eran capaces de reconocerse. Permanecieron quietos y en silencio hasta que Jaime se dirigió hacia el hogar. Mientras encendía el fuego, miró a Brienne de reojo. ¿Por qué habría entrado en su habitación en plena noche?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Jaime visiblemente incómodo.

\- Sólo quería saber si estabas bien – contestó Brienne.

Jaime se giró hacia ella. Detrás de él, el fuego ya alumbraba la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? – quiso saber Jaime.

Brienne quería contestarle en seguida, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. No pudo evitar mirar la hermosa imagen que tenía delante. A diferencia de ella, que iba completamente vestida y con la armadura puesta, Jaime estaba descalzo, llevaba el torso desnudo y sus pantalones sin abrochar, dejando a la vista su ropa interior. Brienne recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Su pecho era fuerte y estaba cubierto con una fina capa de vello gris. Los músculos que vestían sus brazos la invitaban a soñar en qué se sentiría al ser abrazada por ese hombre.

Brienne fijó su mirada en la parte baja del abdomen de Jaime. Se sentía increíblemente atraída por lo que había debajo de sus pantalones desabrochados, sin embargo, fue incapaz de mantener su mirada fija en ese punto durante más de dos segundos. Enseguida la apartó hacia el brazo derecho de Jaime, que acababa en un muñón que podría haber provocado aversión a cualquiera, menos a ella.

\- Brienne, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – quiso saber Jaime.

La mujer pareció volver a la realidad ante la insistente pregunta del Lannister, quien, a su vez, se había sentido muy incómodo con las miradas de ésta y sólo quería desviar la atención lejos de su cuerpo.

\- Has gritado – soltó Brienne rápidamente sin haberse dado cuenta de que Jaime había notado todas y cada una de sus miradas.

\- Yo no he gritado – se defendió Jaime.

\- Sí que lo has hecho.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tanto Jaime como Brienne se abalanzaron uno contra el otro y adoptaron una posición de defensa, apuntando sus espadas hacia la puerta. Detrás de ella, apareció Bronn, también blandiendo su espada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Jaime? – preguntó Bronn.

Jaime tiró la espada al suelo, hastiado.

\- ¡¿Qué me pasa de qué?! – gritó el Lannister – ¿Qué os habéis vuelto todos locos de repente?

\- Has gritado – dijo Bronn.

\- Yo no he gritado – contestó Jaime por enésima vez.

En ese instante, Bronn pareció reparar en la figura de Brienne. Después, miró a Jaime, quién seguía estando medio desnudo. Su cerebro lo encajó todo.

\- Perdona, Jaime – susurró Bronn juntando las manos en señal de disculpa – No había pensado que podías estar haciendo… tus cosas.

Jaime iba a replicar, pero Bronn salió rápidamente de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Ves cómo has gritado? – dijo Brienne.

El Lannister resopló con desgana, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la situación era surrealista y le dio por reír mientras miraba a Brienne a los ojos. Ella lo imitó. En aquel momento, la complicidad que había existido entre ellos años atrás, cuando habían compartido días y noches, resurgió.

\- Si tengo que fiarme de que Bronn acudirá en mi ayuda si alguna vez alguien me ataca en plena noche… – comentó Jaime entre risas – ¿Cuánto ha tardado en llegar desde el supuesto grito? ¿Diez minutos?

Jaime siguió riendo, pero Brienne paró al ver que él se acercaba.

\- Al menos tú sí que has sido rápida – dijo Jaime poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Brienne sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, empezando desde el hombro donde Jaime tenía su mano hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Su piel se erizó. Sus pezones se endurecieron. Sin embargo, era imposible que alguien percibiera aquellos signos a través de su armadura.

Jaime se apartó enseguida.

\- Está amaneciendo, creo que me vestiré y bajaré a desayunar – comentó Jaime.

Ella asintió, tratando de reponerse de aquel contacto físico.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Jaime y Bronn se dedicaron a recorrer la fortaleza de Invernalia. Jaime no podía evitar que le invadieran los recuerdos de la primera y última vez que había pisado esa fortaleza. Había sido junto a Cersei en la visita que ella y Robert habían hecho a Ned Stark.

Tras más de un mes recorriendo el Camino Real, separados, Jaime no había podido aguantar más tiempo sin estar con su hermana y juntos habían subido hasta la parte más alta de uno de los torreones de la fortaleza. Allí habían dado rienda suelta a su pasión hasta que uno de los hijos menores de los Stark los había interrumpido.

Jaime no podía dejar de mirar hacia aquel torreón. Su hermana había pasado a un segundo plano en sus recuerdos relacionados con ese lugar. Ese niño ocupaba el primero.

Aquella mañana lo había visto, sentado en su silla, con los ojos en blanco, en el patio de la fortaleza, alejado de todo y de todos. Era un chico extraño. Se preguntó si él tendría parte de culpa. Quizá debería dirigirse a aquel chico y disculparse. Lo había intentado durante aquella mañana, pero el miedo lo había paralizado. ¿Se acordaría de todo lo que había pasado?

Esa cuestión no era la única que preocupaba a Jaime dado que también tenía que explicarle a Jon Snow por qué había acudido solo a luchar contra los caminantes blancos, sin ejército alguno. No obstante, aún no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo – el denominado "Rey en el Norte" parecía un hombre realmente ocupado –.

A pesar de que Tyrion les había dicho que la expedición en busca de los caminantes blancos saldría en un par de días, finalmente se retrasó bastantes más.

Las armas parecían estar confeccionándose a una velocidad más lenta que la esperada, a pesar de haber traído hasta Invernalia los mejores herradores de todo el país. Tal y como les había contado Jon en Desembarco del Rey, las únicas armas que podían matar a esos monstruos eran el fuego y el acero valyrio. Por suerte, Jaime contaba con su propia espada de acero valyrio, forjada a partir de la espada de Ned Stark.

Durante uno de los días previos a su salida, Jaime pudo, por fin, encontrar un momento para estar a solas con Jon Snow y contarle lo sucedido. Ambos se hallaban en uno de los comedores de Invernalia, sentados en la mesa. Jon parecía cansado.

\- Hace días que quería hablaros sobre el ejército… - empezó Jaime.

El señor de Invernalia esbozó una sonrisa. "Por fin buenas noticias" fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo llegarán vuestros hombres? – preguntó Jon.

Jaime bajó la cabeza. No pudo evitar sentir miedo.

\- No llegarán.

Jon Snow movió ligeramente la cabeza señalando a Jaime que no entendía que quería decir con eso.

\- Si vuestros hombres necesitan algún tipo de ayuda para llegar hasta el Muro con la nieve que está cayendo, nosotros podemos prestársela. Sin ningún tipo de problema.

\- No es eso – contestó Jaime – Ni el ejército Lannister ni la Guardia Real van a venir. Así lo ha dispuesto mi hermana.

En un arrebato, el bastardo de Ned Stark se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó.

Jaime se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Sabía que no podíamos confiar en esa maldita Cersei Lannister.

Jon y Jaime se miraron tensamente. Jon no sabía si desconfiar de Jaime o, por el contrario, si el mero hecho de estar allí con él demostraba que debía hacer justo lo contrario.

\- Esa… señora – delante de su hermano, Jon se abstuvo de calificarla como él pensaba que merecía – no ha entendido que la humanidad está en peligro. Nada más importa ahora, solamente esta lucha. Si no ganamos, moriremos todos.

Jon volvió a golpear con fuerza la mesa, pero esta vez con la palma de la mano. Jaime se levantó de la silla. No sabía si marcharse o quedarse.

\- Yo opino igual. Hice mi promesa y aquí estoy. Con independencia de lo que piense mi hermana, no podía mantenerme al margen – dijo Jaime.

Jon Snow suavizó un poco su gesto y se acercó al Lannister.

\- Me alegro de que estéis aquí. Aunque hayáis venido solo con un hombre – dijo Snow – Al menos, parece que podemos confiar en un Lannister.

De repente, Tyrion apareció como de la nada. Ninguno de los dos interlocutores se había percatado de que el enano había estado en la habitación con ellos, escuchando toda la conversación.

\- Querrás decir dos Lannister – interrumpió Tyrion.

Jon Snow sonrió.

\- Perdón, perdón… Quería decir dos Lannister – se excusó Jon.

\- O uno y medio – añadió Jaime para hacer rabiar a su hermano, como cuando eran pequeños.

Esta vez no lo consiguió.

El señor de Invernalia se dirigió a ambos muy seriamente.

\- Acabaremos con los caminantes blancos y después le quitaremos el trono a vuestra hermana – sentenció Jon – Con esta decisión, ha demostrado que no merece ser la Reina de Poniente…

\- Daenerys lo será – acabó Tyrion.

\- ¡Así es! – continuó Jon – Cersei nos acaba de declarar la guerra faltando a su promesa.

Jon interrumpió unos segundos su discurso, como queriendo darle más solemnidad.

\- La lucha no será fácil, pero estoy seguro que la derrotaremos, con todo el Norte unido, los inmaculados, los dothrakis, los dragones y vosotros… - acabó Jon.

Tyrion y Jaime se miraron. Su preocupación se apreciaba en sus rostros. Involuntaria y sorpresivamente, un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Jaime a la velocidad de un rayo: "Por encima de mi cadáver le harás daño a mi hermana".


	10. Los caminantes están aquí

Avanzaban muy lentamente. El clima hacía casi impracticable la zona por la que cabalgaban. La ventisca no les permitía mantener los ojos abiertos más de unos pocos segundos. La nieve acumulada a lo largo del camino entorpecía cada paso de sus caballos. El frío que sentían se había vuelto insoportable.

Debían ser un grupo de unas cincuenta personas. Pocos eran los norteños que se habían mantenido fieles a Jon tras lo ocurrido con el dragón. Al frente, encabezando el grupo, se encontraban Jon, Brienne, Arya, Ser Davos, Jorah Mormont, Gendry, el Perro, Tyrion y Tormund. Jaime y Bronn habían decidido situarse un poco más atrás.

Todo el grupo iba armado con armas de acero valyrio y estaban preparados para poder prender fuego a todas las antorchas que transportaban.

Tras horas cabalgando, empezaron a sentirse inquietos. Cuánto más avanzaban, el silencio era más ensordecedor. Se habían alejado de toda civilización y, aunque, sabían del cierto que cerca de allí tenía que estar librándose una guerra, no había ninguna señal de que así fuera.

Eso les alarmaba.

Jon detuvo su caballo y se giró hacia el grupo de personas que se habían mantenido fieles a él.

\- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Jon en un tono de voz suficientemente alto para llegar a todo el grupo – Debemos mantenernos muy alerta.

De pronto, uno de los integrantes de la marcha gritó. Fue un grito agudo, estridente, de puro terror. Jon Snow se abrió paso entre el grupo hasta llegar hasta donde se hallaba el hombre. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarle por qué había gritado. El hombre señalaba la nieve que había bajo su caballo. Una mano humana parecía brotar de ella.

El guardián del Norte no dudó ni un segundo. Bajó del caballo y se acercó a la extremidad humana.

\- Que nadie se mueva – ordenó Jon mientras apartaba la nieve que había alrededor de la misteriosa mano.

Todo el grupo miraba hacia él, expectante.

Bronn le dio un codazo a Jaime.

\- ¿Crees que se trate de…? – empezó Bronn, susurrando.

\- Shht! – replicó Jaime, quien no podía dejar de observar los movimientos de Jon.

Poco a poco, las operaciones del bastardo Stark en la superficie blanca fueron revelando que esa mano tenía un dueño. Un cuerpo yacía bajo la gruesa capa de nieve. Un cuerpo con armadura negra y piel oscura.

Jon se dio cuenta enseguida.

\- Un inmaculado… - susurró.

"¿Sólo uno?", pensó Jon. Se puso de pie mientras se sacudía la nieve de las manos. Cerró los ojos antes de dirigirse al grupo. No quería pensarlo, pero su mente se temía lo peor. "Tenemos que comprobarlo", se dijo.

\- Necesito que bajéis de los caballos y empecéis a buscar por la nieve – dijo Jon.

No fue necesario que concretara nada más para que los demás miembros de la marcha supieran lo que Jon estaba pensando.

Jaime fue el primero en descabalgar y se puso a excavar con todas sus fuerzas en una de las zonas más próximas a su caballo. Bronn lo siguió. Poco a poco, todas las personas que integraban el grupo hicieron lo mismo.

En menos de diez minutos habían desenterrado decenas de cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó el Perro - ¿Significa que la guerra se libró hace tiempo?

Jon negó con la cabeza y la alzó hacia las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Jaime lo imitó.

\- Mirad como nieva – contestó Jon arrodillándose al lado de uno de los cuerpos – A juzgar por su estado estas personas no llevan mucho rato… así.

\- Muertas – susurró Arya para sí misma.

\- ¿Y dónde están esos hijos de puta? – preguntó Tormund levantando su espada y girando sobre sí mismo.

Tyrion se cruzó de brazos.

\- Podrían estar en cualquier parte. Observándonos ahora mismo... por ejemplo – comentó Tyrion.

Jaime sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. El solo recuerdo de ese monstruo saliendo de una caja en Desembarco del Rey aún le provocaba pesadillas. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo enfrentándose a miles de ellos.

\- Jon, ¿qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Brienne.

\- Solo tenemos una opción – contestó Jon – Seguir avanzando.

A los dos minutos de ponerse todos en marcha de nuevo, se oyó, de nuevo, una voz que provenía de una de las últimas personas del grupo.

\- Se están… se están levantando.

Todos se giraron. Detrás de ellos, se apreciaban siluetas de personas. Debido a la lejanía y a la nieve que los rodeaba no podían apreciarse con claridad, pero había muchas. Algunas de ellas aún se estaban levantando. Las otras permanecían de pie muy quietas, mirando hacia ellos.

"No puede ser", pensó Jaime mientras sentía una sensación de pánico en su estómago. El Lannister sintió que esa sensación se multiplicaba por mil cuando Bronn señaló hacia el camino que tenían enfrente.

\- Mirad – dijo Bronn. Había querido pronunciar esa palabra en tono firme y en voz más alta pero lo que había surgido de su garganta no había sido más que un susurro. Había perdido la voz del miedo.

Los caminantes blancos habían aparecido a unos metros de ellos. Estaban completamente rodeados en ese momento. Jaime miró hacia ambos lados, desconcertado. Los individuos que tenía delante no eran como los muertos que acechaban por la retaguardia. Tenían los ojos azules y la piel blanquinosa. "Son como transparentes", pensó Jaime. "Parecen sombras blancas".

Muy lentamente todo el grupo retrocedió de espaldas montados en sus caballos hasta formar un círculo que les cubría por detrás y les permitía observar a todos sus enemigos. Desenvainaron sus espadas y las apuntaron hacia todos los seres inhumanos que los rodeaban. Permanecieron quietos durante varios minutos. En silencio. Deseando que toda aquella pesadilla se desvaneciera de un momento a otro.

"Dónde están los dragones de Daenerys?", pensó Jaime.

Al otro lado del grupo, Jon no podía dejar de pensar en por qué no los atacaban. "Nos superan en miles de hombres, ¿a qué están esperando?". Se sentía inquieto. La última vez que había estado en una situación similar había sido al otro lado del Muro para intentar capturar a un no muerto. En esa ocasión los caminantes blancos no los habían atacado debido al agua que los separaba. "Pero, ¿y ahora?", se dijo Jon. No tenía ningún sentido.

Mientras, Arya pensaba en una estrategia para escapar, pero no conseguía dar con ninguna.

De pronto se oyó un alarido proveniente del cielo. Todos miraron hacia arriba. Un dragón atravesó el cielo fugazmente. "Nos rescatan", pensó Jaime. Durante unos segundos su corazón volvió a palpitar con normalidad.

Sin embargo, esa sensación de alivio no duró mucho, pues enseguida se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

El dragón se posó en la nieve, aterrizando tan bruscamente que todos notaron una fuerte vibración en la tierra. La vibración inquietó a los caballos. El animal acercó su cabeza al grupo estirando todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran azules como el color de los glaciares. Jaime dejó de respirar. Le pareció que incluso podía oler el apestoso aliento del dragón. Era frío.

Obedeciendo a la orden que le había dado el Rey de la Noche, que estaba montado sobre su cuerpo, el dragón incendió todo lo que se encontraba delante de él solamente con abrir la boca.

Jaime saltó del caballo en un hábil movimiento que lo llevó a caer encima de la nieve unos metros más allá.

El fuego le pasó por encima.

Jaime gritó al sentir un dolor inmenso en su brazo izquierdo pero, debido a la situación, no pudo reparar mucho en él. Miró hacia uno de los lados y vio que Bronn había tenido la misma idea que él. Sin mediar palabra, empezaron a reptar para alejarse del dragón, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era inútil. Al levantar la cabeza ambos pudieron observar que todos los seres monstruosos que los acechaban desde lejos estaban avanzando hacia ellos con intenciones no precisamente amistosas.


	11. La cueva

La lucha duró horas. Jaime no recordaba haber luchado tanto nunca. Mataba a esos seres con una facilidad asombrosa gracias a su espada de acero valyrio. Aun así, con la misma facilidad que él los mataba, ellos parecían multiplicarse.

Llegó un punto que, cansado de tanto luchar, Jaime sólo pensaba en escapar. "Si no escapo, moriré, o aun peor, me convertiré en uno de ellos", pensaba. "Es imposible vencerlos".

Jaime miró a su alrededor. Ya no quedaba nadie del grupo luchando. Se preguntó si estarían todos muertos. Había visto caer calcinados a Tormund y a Ser Davos tras sufrir la llamarada del dragón. Recordaba haber presenciado como Jon y Gendry luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con varios de esos seres a escasos metros de él. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie de los suyos.

Jaime pensó en varias alternativas antes de dar con la que él creía que tenía más posibilidades de ser un éxito. Tenía que fingir que estaba muerto. Paradójicamente, fingir su muerte era la única manera de salir de allí con vida.

Decidió ejecutar su plan: justo en el momento que acababa con la vida de uno de aquellos seres con un golpe magistral de su espada, Jaime se tiró al suelo, como si también hubiera sido embestido por aquel monstruo.

Los otros no se dieron cuenta. No intentaron atacarlo.

Jaime yació en el suelo durante varios minutos mientras seguía oyendo los pasos ajetreados de los monstruos que lo rodeaban. Apretó los ojos rezando para que ninguno de ellos lo atravesara con su espada. Pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su presencia o, al menos, asumieron que estaba muerto.

Jaime permaneció allí sin moverse. Diez minutos después ya no se oía nada. Parecía que todos se habían marchado.

Levantó poco a poco la cabeza para asegurarse. Tenía muchísimo frío y la cara repleta de nieve. Jaime tembló aún más al notar el aire helado contra su piel. Allí no había nadie.

Se levantó con dificultades. "Me voy a morir de frío", pensó. Apenas podía andar. Apenas podía pensar. El brazo izquierdo le dolía profundamente. "La quemada", recordó. No había podido prestarle atención durante la lucha.

Caminó durante horas sin rumbo, con hambre y con frío. Iba tan lento que le daba la sensación de que casi no había avanzado.

Jaime sintió que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Las piernas no le respondían y, aunque intentó permanecer de pie tanto rato como pudo, acabo cayendo de rodillas sobre la nieve. Apoyó sus manos sobre la nieve. "Al menos en la dorada no siento nada", pensó.

Cuando entrecerró los ojos, le pareció ver una luz que venía del horizonte. "Esto es el final", pensó. Mientras notaba que su respiración se ralentizaba y se hacía más pesada le pareció ver a su madre. Se dirigía corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa. Toda ella emanaba luz y calor. Jaime sintió una sensación de felicidad extrema al notar sus manos cálidas en su rostro. Abrió los ojos con dificultades. Su madre estaba allí, observándolo, con una expresión de eterna ternura en su mirada. Jaime se apoyó en ella para levantarse.

\- Mamá… - susurró Jaime con sus labios entrecerrados y quebrados por el frío.

\- Soy Brienne – respondió la figura a la que se encontraba agarrado.

\- ¿Brienne? – preguntó Jaime, confundido.

Apoyándose en ella, ambos caminaron durante pocos minutos hasta llegar a una especie de cueva soterrada que se encontraba lejos del camino principal, ya tan cubierto de nieve que era muy difícil identificarlo.

Brienne dejó caer a Jaime con cuidado. Él se sentó y se apoyó contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Orientó su rostro hacia la hoguera que había en el centro de aquella cavidad. Luego observó a su alrededor. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Brienne, sentada delante de él. A su lado, Arya y un poco más allá Bronn, que lo miraba expectante.

\- Jaime, ¿cómo estás compañero? – preguntó Bronn.

\- Ten… Tengo frío – tartamudeó Jaime.

\- Acércate más al fuego – respondió Brienne.

Brienne se acercó a Jaime para ayudarlo a sentarse en una posición más cercana a la hoguera, luego se sentó a su lado.

Arya miraba a Jaime con recelo.

\- Tenemos algo de comida, Jaime – comentó Bronn – Arya la ha cogido de uno de los caballos muertos, aún no sé cómo…

Bronn le lanzó una manzana a Jaime desde el otro lado del fuego. Jaime empezó a comérsela vorazmente. Notaba que hilillos de hielo le resbalaban por la nariz hasta caerle en la boca cada vez que hacía los movimientos necesarios para engullir esa pieza de fruta.

Arya no se inmutó.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Jaime intentando no atragantarse.

Nadie contestó. Pasados unos segundos, Arya levantó la cabeza.

\- Están muertos – dijo Arya.

Jaime tiró el hueso de la manzana al fuego.

\- ¿Todos? – preguntó Jaime girando la cabeza para mirar a Brienne.

\- Todos – sentenció Arya.

\- ¿Y Jon? – quiso saber Jaime.

\- Todos – repitió Arya.

Bronn se levantó para acercarse a Jaime.

\- Arya vio como el dragón hería a Jon con su llamarada. Luego, uno de esos seres acabó con él antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada - comentó Bronn.

Jaime se revolvió en el suelo de la cueva. Le dolía la barriga. O aquella manzana no le había sentado bien o lo que estaba escuchando le revolvía las tripas.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Jaime mirando la cavidad.

\- En una cueva que encontramos Arya y yo al escapar de esos monstruos – dijo Brienne – Luego Bronn también llegó hasta aquí.

Jaime descruzó los brazos. El frío estaba remitiendo gracias al fuego. El hielo de sus ropajes también se estaba deshaciendo.

Aquella noche hicieron turnos para cuidar el fuego y dividieron la poca comida que tenían en tres raciones.

Cuando Jaime acabó su turno, se tumbó en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba Bronn, quien parecía no poder conciliar el sueño.

\- Jaime… - susurró Bronn.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jaime girándose hacia él.

\- Esta es tu oportunidad.

Jaime frunció el ceño. Estaba muy cansado para los jueguecitos de Bronn.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tu oportunidad para intimar con Brienne.

\- ¡¿Pero qué coño estás dic…¡? – gritó Jaime.

Arya los interrumpió haciéndoles callar. Brienne los miraba intrigada mientras cuidaba el fuego. Bronn volvió a susurrar.

\- ¿Cómo va con ella? – preguntó Bronn.

\- No hay nada entre ella y yo – dijo Jaime, molesto.

Bronn se acercó más a él.

\- No hace falta que disimules, yo os vi aquella noche en Invernalia – le susurró Bronn casi al oído.

\- Solo tú podías pensar en algo así de estúpido en una situación como esta – le espetó Jaime – Déjame dormir.

Antes de conciliar el sueño, Jaime no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana. Se alegraba de que ella no estuviera en esa situación, con ese frío extremo y la muerte pisándoles los talones. En ese momento, Cersei debía estar en su habitación, durmiendo, protegida por toda la Guardia Real y por la Montaña. Jaime se preguntó si su hermana estaría soñando con él o si ya lo habría olvidado. "Es imposible que me haya olvidado", pensó Jaime con firmeza.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Jaime había dejado Desembarco del Rey y no podía evitar pensar en cómo estaría Cersei. "Se le notará el embarazo?", se preguntó. Jaime soñaba con acariciar el vientre de su hermana. Aun podía recordar las sensaciones que había experimentado al acariciar a Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen cuando Cersei aun los estaba gestando. Era un momento mágico.

"Debe estar más hermosa que nunca". Su hermana era de lejos la mujer más bella de Poniente, pero durante sus embarazos su belleza siempre había aumentado. Sus ojos se volvían más brillantes, su cabello se tornaba más suave y su piel rebosaba vitalidad. Además, durante su niñez y durante sus embarazos era cuando Jaime había visto más feliz a su hermana.


	12. Decisiones

Habían pasado varios días desde que Jaime había llegado a la cueva. Hacía ya horas que las personas refugiadas en la misma se habían quedado sin comida. Bronn, Brienne, Jaime y Arya habían examinado todas las posibles respuestas sobre el devenir de la gran guerra. Daenerys había muerto, Daenerys seguía viva, los dragones habían muerto, los dragones seguían vivos, ya había un ganador, todavía se estaba luchando, nadie había sobrevivido y un largo etcétera que se había desarrollado como consecuencia de todas las ideas que se habían ido vertiendo durante esos días. En una situación como aquella, y en la oscura y silenciosa cavidad que les resguardaba, era especialmente fácil divagar en un mar de posibilidades sobre lo que podría haber pasado.

A Jaime le empezaba a resultar difícil distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. El hambre, o el frío, o quizá ambos, estaban haciendo mella en él. Había empezado a tener preocupantes alucinaciones relacionadas especialmente con su hermana, a quién añoraba con todas sus fuerzas. La veía a todas horas: a su lado, abrazada a él, sonriéndole, acariciándole el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando era niños.

Ante tanto frío, Jaime sólo podía pensar en el calor de Cersei.

Imaginarse el calor de su hermana melliza le daba fuerzas para seguir vivo. Sólo deseaba abrazarla y besarla por última vez antes de morir. Decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Temía no poder hacerlo.

Jaime no podía saber con certeza qué día era ni siquiera qué hora debía ser, pero intuyó que no era de noche porque todos estaban despiertos y el fuego estaba más vivo que nunca. Brienne se acercó a él.

\- Enséñame la herida – le dijo Brienne a Jaime con delicadeza.

Jaime se apartó la tela que él mismo se había enroscado alrededor del brazo dejando paso a una cruda visión. La piel de toda esa zona se había caído y en ese momento estaba en carne viva. Brienne rodeó la herida con los dedos, presionando ligeramente.

\- Ay… ay… ¡No hagas eso! – gritó Jaime.

\- Se te ha caído toda la piel. No sé si empeora o mejora… - dijo Brienne tratando de ignorar las quejas del Lannister.

Arya los miró desde el fondo. Su actitud no había cambiado.

\- Volverá a crecer – dijo la pequeña de los Stark – Siempre vuelve a crecer.

\- Yo creo que tiene mala pinta… Está en carne viva – comentó Bronn mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Arya se levantó y se acercó ligeramente a Jaime, mirando la herida desde lejos.

\- Cuanto menos te aprietes el vendaje mejor – comentó la joven.

Jaime le hizo caso. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba temor y respeto, y quizá admiración al mismo tiempo. La entereza con la que había soportado la muerte de su hermano era insólita.

Bronn aprovechó aquel momento de distensión para formular la pregunta que llevaba repitiendo al menos durante los dos últimos días.

\- ¿Habéis pensado ya en mi propuesta? – dijo Bronn interpelando a los tres.

\- ¿Estás hablando de nuevo de abandonar esta guerra? – preguntó Brienne, molesta.

\- ¿De qué podría estar hablando sino? – contestó Bronn - ¿De abrir un burdel en esta cueva para los seres extraños que habitan en estos lares?

Bronn estaba empezando a desarrollar un sentimiento de repulsión hacia Brienne. Ella sentía lo mismo hacia él.

Jaime puso paz.

\- Calmaos – dijo Jaime – En primer lugar, Bronn, ya sabes lo que opino. Creo que si de verdad abandonamos tendría que ser para ejecutar un plan mucho mejor que el que teníamos.

\- ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda! – gritó Bronn, desesperado.

\- ¿Ayuda a quién, listo? – dijo Brienne, con desdén.

\- A la única persona de Poniente que ahora mismo está en condiciones de aportar algo a esta guerra.

\- Te recuerdo que Daenerys ya está luchando – le espetó Brienne a Bronn.

\- No me refería a ella – contestó Bronn – Me refiero a Cersei Lannister.

Al oír el nombre de su hermana, Jaime notó que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Ya le pedimos ayuda! ¿Recuerdas? Y nos traicionó. Tú mismo lo viste con tus propios ojos – dijo Brienne.

\- Sí, pero ahora la petición no vendrá solo de sus enemigos si no de alguien más importante para ella – dijo Bronn señalando a Jaime con sus ojos.

Todos miraron a Jaime. Arya permanecía quieta y callada, sin intervenir.

\- ¡Oh! – replicó el Lannister – Os aseguro que eso no va a funcionar. Cersei me debe estar odiando ahora mismo.

Bronn rodeó el cuello de Jaime con su brazo derecho.

\- Seguro que sabes cómo hacer que Cersei nos escuche… - dijo Bronn en un tono que invitaba a pensar en algo poco decente – o que al menos nos dé cobijo para pasar los últimos días.

\- ¡Ajá! – gritó Brienne – ¡Te has delatado! A ti te interesa muy poco esta guerra. Tú lo que verdaderamente quieres es estar en un lugar menos frío y más lujoso y, sobre todo, estar lejos de aquí.

\- Pues sí. Eso también.

Brienne apretó los dientes de la rabia que le daba escuchar las palabras de Bronn. ¿Cómo podía existir en el mundo alguien con tan poco honor?

\- Brienne, piénsalo – empezó Bronn – No tiene ningún sentido quedarnos aquí. Somos cuatro personas. ¡Cuatro personas! No tenemos comida y hace muchísimo frío. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que muramos de inanición o de hipotermia o que los monstruos esos nos encuentren y nos maten. Jon está muerto, Ser Davos está muerto, Gendry está muerto, incluso los inmaculados están muertos… Todos lo están. Daenerys no sabemos dónde está. Podría haber corrido la misma suerte.

Brienne se detuvo a pensar. Jaime interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Bronn tiene razón, Brienne – dijo el Lannister – Tienes que admitirlo. Quedarnos aquí es un error.

Arya levantó la cabeza y los miró fijamente.

\- Quedarse es un error – sentenció Arya – Yo debo volver con mi hermana.

\- ¿Lo ves, Brienne? Hasta ella lo dice – dijo Bronn señalando a Arya – Volvamos a Invernalia. La chica Stark se queda allí y Jaime y yo partimos hacia Desembarco del Rey. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Brienne se quedó en silencio.

\- No. Yo iré con vosotros a Desembarco del Rey para asegurarme que vuestra misión es involucrar a Cersei y a todos los señores de Poniente en la guerra contra los caminantes blancos.

\- Como quieras – dijo Bronn.

\- Jaime, ¿le dirás a tu hermana la verdad? – preguntó Brienne.

\- ¿Qué verdad? – respondió Jaime.

\- Que ya nadie está pensando en hacerse con el Trono de Hierro. Todo ha cambiado. Esta guerra es la guerra de la humanidad contra los muertos y si no vencemos, todos moriremos.

\- Sí – asintió Jaime.

"Ante eso, si Jaime se lo pide, Cersei no se puede negar", pensó Brienne.

"Mi hermana no va a mover ni un dedo para ayudarnos", pensó Jaime.

Recogieron los pocos artículos que les quedaban en la cueva y salieron.

Aunque les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, todos parecían estar satisfechos con la decisión que habían tomado. Arya porque volvería a estar al lado de su hermana e idearía un plan para acabar con los caminantes. Brienne porque sentía que aún existía una oportunidad de vencer a esos seres monstruosos del Norte. Bronn porque por fin volvería a comer y a dormir en una cama.

Jaime porque volvería a ver a su hermana, al amor de su vida.


	13. El reencuentro

Tras más de dos lunas cabalgando, por fin divisaban Desembarco del Rey. Ahí, en el horizonte, se desplegaba imponente, con las viejas casas de techos rojizos y las calles escarpadas que dibujaban caminos en todas las direcciones. Por encima de todas ellas, la Fortaleza Roja se erguía, como desafiante, siempre embelesadora. Al fondo, el mar.

Llegar hasta Invernalia les había costado mucho más de lo que pensaban. A pie, la ruta desde la cueva en la que se habían refugiado duró varios días. Tras algunas jornadas sin poder comer ni beber, estaban tan débiles que habían tenido muchas dificultades para moverse ágilmente.

Habían dejado allí a Arya y habían tomado tres caballos. Los tres únicos que quedaban. Se notaba que esos animales eran los frecuentemente no-elegidos: su vejez pesaba sobre ellos, dos de ellos estaban cojos, el otro era ciego. Permanecían en Invernalia porque ningún otro caballero había querido montarlos. Había sido su única alternativa, recorrer el Camino Real sobre ellos o ir a pie. Por razones obvias, se los llevaron.

Durante todo el trayecto Jaime no había podido dejar de pensar en dos personas: sus hermanos. En Tyrion pensaba a menudo. Se sentía culpable por no haber impedido que luchara contra los seres monstruosos del Norte. El fuerte de Tyrion no era la lucha y Jaime lo sabía.

También se sentía culpable por no haber estado a su lado cuando murió. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había muerto. Ni siquiera había podido velarlo o enterrar su cadáver. La idea que más lo perturbaba era que se hubiera convertido en uno de ellos. En uno de los seres que había visto por primera vez en Desembarco del Rey. "Quemad a aquellos que mueran en manos de los Caminantes", les había dicho Jon antes de partir. Sin embargo, no habían podido hacerlo. Y ahora todos se preguntaban si sus compañeros de lucha se habrían convertido en no-muertos.

Jaime elegía pensar cada noche en Tyrion. Antes de irse a dormir sentía la necesidad de recordarlo y de disculparse por no haber hecho nada por él. Era su manera de justificarse y de castigarse al mismo tiempo. No obstante, no todas las noches podía pensar en él.

Había otro pensamiento que a menudo se colaba en su cabeza por las noches. Un pensamiento que permanecía con él durante todo el día. Cersei.

Su hermana ocupaba su mente mucho más de lo que él hubiera querido. Al contrario que con Tyrion, Jaime nunca se obligaba a pensar en ella. Al contrario, Cersei simplemente aparecía en sus pensamientos. Cersei de niña, Cersei mujer, la primera vez que había sido mujer entre sus brazos, la última vez que lo había sido, la primera vez que entendieron lo que estaban haciendo, su último encuentro, las discusiones, el nacimiento de sus hijos, cuando le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada…

Jaime trataba siempre de zafarse de todos esos pensamientos sobre Cersei. No entendía por qué su mente seguía pensando tanto en ella. "A pesar de todo", pensaba Jaime, "A pesar de sus desprecios, a pesar de su locura, a pesar de que casi me mata".

Los sentimientos de Jaime hacia su hermana eran confusos. Aunque sentía un rencor profundo hacia ella, en el fondo, también sabía que seguía amándola con una fuerza arrebatadora. De hecho, solo lograba respirar con normalidad cuando pensaba en ella.

Ante el pensamiento de Cersei, el corazón de Jaime se expandía, sus músculos se relajaban y todos los problemas desaparecían. Además, sabía que automáticamente una sonrisa de bobo aparecía en su cara. "Por qué coño sonríes?" le había preguntado Bronn más de una vez. Así era como Jaime se había dado cuenta de ese síntoma.

Jaime solía fantasear con llegar ante el Trono de hierro. Quería cogerla, besarla y devorarla. Le diría que la quería, se tragaría su orgullo y le diría que nada importaba, que sus problemas estaban olvidados.

Sabía de sobras que todo aquello sólo era una fantasía. Sabía de sobras que cuando llegara a Desembarco del Rey se encontraría una situación muy distinta. Una Cersei en su contra, muy probablemente con ganas de cortarle la cabeza, y empoderada. Una Cersei sin límites que, ya sin su presencia, gobernaría como una verdadera tirana, que era en lo que verdaderamente se había convertido.

Y allí se encontraba, mirando como la ciudad en la que había permanecido los últimos veinte años se extendía debajo de sus pies.

\- Jaime te veo muy animado - comentó Brienne observando la cara de bobo que tenía el Lannister.

\- Eso es porque hoy hemos podido comer bien y porque… - empezó Bronn.

Jaime reaccionó rápidamente.

\- ¡Calla, Bronn! – le dijo.

\- Y porque va volver a ver a su queridísima hermanita – acabó el mercenario a pesar del corte de Jaime.

Brienne miró hacia Jaime. En su mirada había un atisbo de indignación. No obstante, antes de abrir la boca, trató de calmarse.

\- Jaime, es imposible que aún ames a esa mujer. Después de todo lo que ha pasado… – comentó con firmeza Brienne.

\- Ya te digo yo que la sigue amando. – dijo Bronn mientras espoleaba a su caballo para que iniciara el descenso hacia las calles de la ciudad – Tómatelo como una ventaja, nos irá mejor para convencer a Cersei de intervenir en la batalla que se está librando en el Norte.

Brienne no dio la orden a su caballo para seguir a Bronn. Simplemente siguió mirando a Jaime. Éste sentía la mirada de la mujer clavada en su rostro. Era una situación incómoda.

\- Jaime, ¿sigues enamorado de Cersei? – preguntó Brienne, desafiante.

Jaime tragó saliva. ¿Cómo iba a responder a esa pregunta si ni siquiera él lo tenía claro?

\- No quiero hablar del tema – dijo Jaime siguiendo a Bronn.

Brienne fue tras él. No estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema y menos cuando pensaba que los sentimientos de Jaime hacia su hermana podían tener un papel determinante para las motivaciones que los habían llevado hasta Desembarco del Rey.

\- Nunca quieres hablar del tema – le reprochó la mujer.

Jaime se encaró a ella.

\- Es mi vida personal, Brienne, no tengo por qué debatir estas cuestiones.

\- ¡Sí, lo tienes que hacer! Porque tus intenciones y sentimientos hacia Cersei pueden afectar nuestros planes – estalló Brienne.

Jaime se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Confórmate con saber que jamás voy a amar a otra mujer – dijo Jaime acercando su caballo al de ella.

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Brienne, insegura.

Jaime se inclinó hacia ella. Sabía exactamente lo que Brienne le estaba preguntando y quería dejar claro que él no estaba interesado en ninguna otra mujer que no fuera su hermana. Brienne, tras la afirmación de Jaime, también había entendido que la conversación había tomado otro rumbo.

\- Seguro – pronunció con firmeza, dando por zanjada la cuestión.

Trotaron en silencio hacia las calles de la ciudad. Los caballos pasaban por delante de las puertas de los vecinos de Desembarco del Rey, quienes parecían ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo al Norte.

Sin embargo, el ambiente apacible no duró mucho y pronto los tres jinetes se vieron rodeados por la Guardia Real. Jaime podía reconocer las caras de todos sus compañeros, sin embargo, por sus miradas, entendió enseguida que ellos no le reconocían a él como un igual, sino como el enemigo.

\- ¡Apresadlos! – gritó uno de los guardias.

Bronn y Brienne, desconcertados, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Jamás se habían acabado de creer que Cersei recibiría a su hermano como un criminal.

Jaime, en cambio, se dejó apresar. Poco le importaba.

\- ¿Por qué nos apresáis? – preguntó Bronn.

\- Jaime Lannister y todo aquél que le acompañe no es bienvenido a la ciudad – contestó uno de los guardias - Se os acusa de traición a la Corona.

Jaime bajó la cabeza al oír lo que el guardia le había respondido a Bronn. Estaba pasando lo que se temía.

En cuestión de minutos, los llevaron a la Fortaleza Roja.

Los hicieron esperar un largo rato delante de la Sala del Trono. Les habían atado las manos a la espalda con una cuerda gruesa.

Finalmente, los hicieron entrar en la Sala. Los llevaban cogidos de los brazos. Un guardia real por cada prisionero y alrededor de todos ellos un círculo de guardias reales los rodeaba. La Sala estaba llena de gente. Jaime no podía ver nada.

Cuando se acercaba al Trono, Jaime cayó de rodillas tras ser empujado por uno de sus antiguos compañeros de la Guardia Real. Bronn y Brienne fueron tratados de la misma forma, cayendo al unísono con Jaime.

La gente se apartó, dejando un espacio vacío entre los prisioneros y el Trono. Entonces fue cuando Jaime alzó la cabeza y la vio.

Cersei estaba sentada en el trono, con un vestido verde de terciopelo impresionante, que llevaba pequeñas piedras preciosas incrustadas a lo largo de un sugerente escote. Su barriga era inmensa y, estando sentada, aun se veía más voluptuosa. Sus brazos descansaban apoyados en los brazos del Trono de Hierro.

Jaime fijó su mirada en el rostro de su hermana. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción. Jaime no podía asegurar si lo que sentía Cersei era alegría por volverlo a ver o si lo que la emocionaba era tenerlo prisionero. Sus labios cerrados le conferían mucha seriedad a su rostro.

Algo que no se esperaba su hermano era que Cersei se hubiera dejado crecer el pelo de nuevo. Su hermana volvía a lucir una melena rubia que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Tenía el cabello demasiado corto para sobrepasarlos, pero suficientemente largo para reposar en ellos. Sobre su cabeza, una tiara de rubíes.

"Está tan hermosa", suspiró Jaime para sus adentros. El corazón le latía muy deprisa. "No puede ser que esté tan gorda", pensó, "Solamente está de seis meses". Lo cierto era que el embarazo, el atuendo y la melena rubia le proporcionaban una belleza que sólo podía ser obra de los mismísimos Dioses.

En aquellos momentos, Jaime hubiera dado su vida por poderla abrazar. Solo deseaba besarla y susurrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Esos deseos, pero, parecieron desaparecer cuando se dio cuenta de quién se hallaba justo al lado del trono, justo al lado de su hermana, con un brazo apoyado sobre el Trono de Hierro.

Era Euron Greyjoy.


	14. Buenas noticias

Cersei no podía parar de llorar. Recluida en su habitación, en medio de aquella oscuridad demoledora, sentía que se había quedado completamente sola.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Jaime se había ido. Jamás podría olvidar aquella mirada, la última mirada que Jaime le había lanzado. Una mirada de decepción, de rabia e impotencia. Justo los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él.

El abdomen de Cersei se hinchaba y se contraía en rápidos movimientos involuntarios. Aquello le provocaba un llanto desesperado. Era como si toda la ansiedad que había estado sintiendo desde la marcha de Jaime estuviera saliendo a través de sus sollozos.

Sus lágrimas estaban tan heladas como el nuevo clima que se había instalado en Desembarco del Rey. Cersei podía notar el frío rastro que dejaban tras su paso por sus pómulos y mejillas. Algunas acababan en la comisura de sus labios; otras caían por el abismo que formaba su barbilla.

La mayor de los Lannister había intentado tranquilizarse varias veces, pero siempre que le parecía tener fuerzas suficientes para sobreponerse a esa sensación de abandono y traición, la tristeza la embriagaba de nuevo. Las lágrimas y los sollozos volvían, sin darle tregua.

Cersei estiró su brazo para coger un pañuelo de tela que había encima de las sábanas. Rebuscó durante unos segundos por encima de la cama hasta que sus dedos hábiles dieron con él. Intentó limpiarse la cara mínimamente. No quería ni pensar en el aspecto que debía tener.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra su cama. Estaba encogida, con la cabeza cabizbaja, como lo había estado de pequeña en esos periodos de soledad donde no podía evitar llorar la muerte de su madre.

Primero había sido ella, luego Joffrey, su padre, Myrcella, Tommen y finalmente Jaime. Todos se habían ido de su lado. Tyrion tenía la culpa de todo. Había matado a sus padres y de alguna manera, aunque Jaime lo negara, había estado implicado en la muerte de Joffrey. También había sido el culpable de la muerte de Myrcella. La muerte de Joffrey había llevado a Tommen al Trono. Tyrion también se había reunido con Jaime poco antes de su marcha. Cersei estaba convencida de que su pequeño y deforme hermano había estado manipulando a Jaime para que la traicionara. No tenía ni la menor duda.

"El honor", pensó Cersei, despectivamente. Su hermano había tirado a un niño de siete años desde lo más alto de un torreón y, sin embargo, tenía que ser fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a la desgraciada esa de los Targaryen. Ella no le había pedido jamás a su hermano que arrojara al crío por la ventana. Jaime lo hizo sin pensar y esa decisión había complicado más las cosas. "Las guerras no se ganan sin una estrategia, Jaime", pensó Cersei, con rabia. Siempre había considerado que su gemelo no poseía su inteligencia.

Cersei cerró los ojos mientras se sonaba la nariz. Luego, apoyó la cabeza contra sus brazos, los cuales, al mismo tiempo, reposaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

Estaba destrozada.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. De tanto odiar a todo el mundo. "Tengo que acabar con esto", se dijo. "No puedo seguir así por mucho tiempo". "Tengo que sacar fuerzas de lo único que me queda".

Cersei levantó la cabeza poco a poco. Cerró los ojos y se acarició la cabeza. Sus dedos resbalaron hasta sus hombros. Luego siguieron acariciando su cuerpo: sus senos, su abdomen, su barriga.

\- De aquí – dijo Cersei en voz alta, a pesar de que no había nadie en su habitación.

Cersei mantuvo las manos en su barriga durante un largo rato. Exteriormente, aun no se le notaba el embarazo, pero para Cersei ese futuro bebé ya lo era todo. Algo por lo que vivir, por lo que luchar y alguien a quien dejarle su legado.

Esas dos últimas semanas las había pasado aislada de todos y de todo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, y no había permitido a sus doncellas bañarla.

Lo único que había percibido del exterior, a través de su ventana, era que la nieve no parecía cesar. Una doncella había mantenido el fuego encendido en su habitación durante todos los días.

Sus pensamientos eran imposibles de detener.

¿Cómo había sido Jaime capaz de pensar que iba a matarlo? "¿Acaso yo sería capaz?", se había preguntado miles de veces. "Nunca", había sido la respuesta que resonaba en su interior. "Solamente podría matar a mi hermano gemelo para defender a mis hijos, en ninguna otra situación imaginable", había pensado Cersei una y otra vez.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos con dos leves golpes que resonaron en su puerta.

Cersei no contestó.

La persona que se hallaba detrás de la puerta insistió de nuevo.

Cersei se levantó, dejó el pañuelo que aun llevaba en la mano encima de una de las mesillas que había en los laterales de su cama y se enjuagó las lágrimas con las manos.

Dio pasos inseguros hacia la puerta. Tenía los pies descalzos.

No era primera hora de la mañana, no era la hora de la comida, ni de la cena. ¿Para qué la buscaban si ella misma había dado órdenes claras de que no la molestaran?

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó.

\- Alteza, lord Greyjoy está aquí.

Cersei había reconocido la voz de su doncella. La dejó pasar. La muchacha entró rápidamente y descorrió las cortinas para dejar que la claridad del día inundara la habitación. Parecía que había dejado de nevar.

Cersei notó que su doncella la miraba con ojos temerosos y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Era consciente de que debía de tener un aspecto horrible, pero no por eso iba a dejar que nadie la mirara con superioridad o cuestionara su posición.

\- Ayúdame a arreglarme. – dijo Cersei – Quiero verme espectacular.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia mientras asentía.

En pocos minutos, sus doncellas llenaron su bañera con agua, leche de jazmín y perfume de lavanda, como a ella tanto le gustaba. El baño fue largo y placentero. No le importaba demasiado que Euron Greyjoy tuviera que esperarla durante un largo rato, al fin y al cabo, ella era la Reina y su intención era dejárselo bien claro a su aliado.

Después del baño, sus doncellas se encargaron de ayudarla a vestirse con un traje negro bordado exclusivamente para ella.

Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió a la sala donde la esperaba Euron. La Montaña iba detrás de ella, como un perro fiel. Cersei se preguntó si realmente se habría pasado esas dos semanas delante de su habitación sin moverse, esperando a que ella saliera. "Esto sí que es un siervo leal", pensó para sus adentros.

Euron la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Cersei no se la devolvió. Quería esperar a comprobar si lo que traía su aliado consigo eran buenas noticias.

\- Mi querida y espléndida Reina – dijo Euron, inclinándose ante ella como siempre y plantándole un beso en el dorso de su mano – Tan hermosa como siempre…

Cersei intentó zafarse de su mano al ver que Euron no la soltaba, pero, en un movimiento rápido, él le dio la vuelta y le besó la palma de la mano. Cersei notó sobradamente que ese beso no era simplemente de cortesía.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – le amenazó Cersei retirando la mano.

\- Disculpe, Alteza – se disculpó Euron sin borrar de su cara esa sonrisa canalla – Me he dejado llevar por la emoción de verla de nuevo.

Cersei lo invitó a sentarse.

\- ¿Tienes buenas noticias?

\- Las mejores, Alteza – contestó Euron – Los mercenarios de Essos os han jurado lealtad. Diez mil hombres a nuestro servicio para defendernos de cualquier ataque.

Cersei sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

\- Cuéntame todos los detalles.


End file.
